Jolt and Ashley's Forbidden Love
by Deathsia 2.0
Summary: In this story, Jolt and Ashley fall in love, but will their parents, Ash and Julian Ketchum, allow it?
1. Jolt's dirty little secret

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story takes place just after Chapter 28 and before Chapter 30 in PUL 2. So I hope you enjoy this one...

JOLT AND ASHLEY'S FORBIDDEN LOVE

Several days after Ash and Julian's The Ketchum household has slowly began to drift back to normal with the entire family relaxing in front of the TV with the exception of one...

"Where is Jolt?" Julian remarked curiously looking around.

"He said he was going out to have some fun outside...I wasn't about to discourage him from getting out and making a few new friends." Ash said giving Julian a peck on the cheek.

"Oh...ok then." Julian said and continued to watch TV along with the litter until Ashley spoke up.

"Mom...do you mind if I get out of the house a bit? I need to stretch my legs." Ashley said with a cute smile.

"Of course dear, have fun." Julian said with a smile as Ashley walked out the door.

Ashley walked onto the front lawn and down the street."I wonder if that Vulpix's trainer will let her out to chat today... I really need to catch up on my gossip." Ashley remarked as she rounded the corner coming up on the trainers house who had the Vulpix when she hear a strange sound coming from the park a crossed the street from the trainer's house...sort of like a moaning sound.

"That sound's like Vulpix! Oh I hope she isn't hurt!" Ashley said dashing to the park getting closer and closer to the moaning sound until she hear another moaning coming from behind a bush along with Vulpix's. Curiously Ashley walked up to the bush and parted it with her tail and gasped at what she saw.

"Harder Jolt, make me cum..." Vulpix said in ecstasy as Jolt continued to thrust into her cunny making her moan with each thrust.

"Your cunny is so hot...uhh...I'm going to cum..." Jolt said between pants.

Ashley stood there not wanting to watch but at the same time unable to look away as she felt her own cunny become wet and the urge to finger herself becoming more powerful by the second. Her eyes glanced down at Jolt's Chu cock thrusting in and out of Vulpix and back up to Vulpix's face witch was redder than usual with her muzzle wide open with her tongue to the side of her muzzle panting and moaning.

That did it...she couldn't take it anymore...she had to satisfy herself now. Ashley laid on her back using her tail to keep the bushes parted and began to rub her clit very fast causing her to give a moan of her own as she continued to watch her brother and Vulpix fuck.

Jolt...I'm going to cum! Vulpix cried out and shortly afterward let out a howl of pleasure as her toes stretched out as far as they could as she climaxed slowly retracting back as her climax subsided.

"So...close...uhh...your cum...makes your cunny so slick...uhhhh!" Jolt said between pants just before he blew his load into Vulpix's cunny.

Ashley was furiously as work rubbing her clit coming close to her own climax as she watched jolt cum into Vulpix staring in amazement as his cum began to spurt out oh her cunny with each thrust shooting stream after stream into Vulpix until he pulled out as he masturbated himself shooting more streams of cum out coating Vulpix's fur coat in his cum.

Ashley stared at Jolt's Chu cock shoot stream after stream out and for a brief moment pictured his cock inside her doing the same thing. This brief fantasy of hers sent her over the edge as she climaxed spurting her sweet juices onto the grass.

Ashley simply lay there weak from her climax as her tail flopped to the ground as she panted softly."That was so wrong...I shouldn't have imagined that..." Ashley thought shamefully just before Jolt came walking through the bush tripping over Ashley.

"Ashley what are you..."Jolt's words drifted off as he noticed the small puddle laying just below his sister cunny which told him everything.

"You were fingering yourself to me and Vulpix fucking weren't you?" Jolt said slyly.

Ashley's normally brown furred face was now very red as she blushed with embarrassment and shame not saying a word but with a feeble nod.

"You can't tell mom...she'll kill me" Jolt said in a low tone.

Just then...Ashley got a very interesting idea" Then I guess I'll make you my slave...and you have to do what ever I tell you to or I tell mom." Ashley said with a very mischievous grin.

Jolt simply nodded fearing the worst.

Over the next few days Ashley made jolt's life a living hell and enjoyed every moment of it...until one day...

"I'm going to take a bath." Ashley said to her mom and dad who simply nodded.

Jolt was sitting there when Ashley voice rang from upstairs."Jolt, can you get a towel for me?" To which Jolt groaned knowing his obligation.

"That's very sweet of you sweetie, getting your sister a towel." Julian remarked to which jolt simply groaned even more so.

Jolt grabbed a towel out of the closet and walked upstairs and opened the bathroom door and sat the towel on the toilet seat trying not to look at his sister in the tub now full of bubbles with the strong scent of bubble bath soap in the air."Got your towel for you." Jolt said in an annoyed tone as he began to walk away when Ashley waved a paw from her tub causing him to stop.

"I'm so tired from everything today...I want you to wash me." Ashley said with a evil grin.

Jolt simply stood there for a moment before he regained his composure. "I can't wash you! You're my sister!" Jolt exclaimed in an annoyed tone.

"Then I guess I'll have to tell mom how what you did then." Ashley said in a sing song tone to which Jolt groaned and walked over grabbing the sponge.

"Fine I'll wash you...but no splashing!' Jolt said with an annoyed look on his face.

"Fair enough...now wash my hind paws." Ashley said propping her body so she was laying against the wall and stretched her hind leg out for josh to wash her hind paws.

Jolt began to scrub one part of Ashley's paw then made his way to the bottom causing Ashley to go into a giggle fit. "T-t-that tickles!" Ashley stuttered as she began to laugh and kick making it hard for jolt to keep steady on her hind paws.

"Would ya stop moving? I don't want to touch anything I'm not..."Jolt's voice trailed off as he went wide eyed as the sponge slipped off her hind paw and grazed over Ashley's cunny causing Ashley to let out a pleasurable moan then a mixed look of shock and embarrassment at her brother. Jolt quickly re-gripped her hind paw and began to wash her hind paws again as an awkward silence ensued.

Ashley simply kept herself propped up as her mind was drifting from the now to forbidden thoughts of what her brother could do to her in this very bathroom. Then jolt's voice shattered her from her fantasies as he was looking very pale at this point.

"Ashley...do I need to go? The scent in the air...it smells very familiar to Vulpix's just before we...well...to be blunt I'd say I need to leave now and let you take care of yourself.

Ashley then gasp in shock realizing that her fantasies were making her wet and giving a faint scent of musk in the air along with the bubble bath scent slowly her mind began to become clouded until she decided to use the power over her brother to the extreme.

"No...no...it's ok...you don't need to go because you're going to help satisfy me." Ashley said in a sexy tone which caused jolt to jaw drop in shock before he regained his composure.

"Out of the question sis." Jolt said standing up now trying to hide the bulge forming in his sheath because of the musky scent in the air as she turned around and began to walk away.

"Then I guess mom will find out about you and Vulpix..." Ashley said and made a taking a deep breath gesture and started to yell for their mother just before jolt ran over quickly and covered her mouth muffling her.

"Damn it...fine...I'll satisfy you...but no way in hell am I going to have sex with you..." Jolt said apprehensively.

"Don't worry about that...all I want is your tongue." Ashley said spreading her legs wide.

Jolt made an audible gulp before she slowly leaned in and timidly began to lick his sister's clit earning soft moans from her.

"That's right Bro...lick my clit...uhhhh..." Ashley said between moans as he pleasure began to build."This is so wrong...but it feels so good!" Ashley thought to herself as her pleasure increased as jolt began to speed up his licking.

"Dip it...inside..."Ashley managed to say between moans to which Jolt followed her command and dipped his tongue inside her licking along her inner walls and against her hymen this caused Ashley to give a even louder moan and widen her legs to as far as they could go as she placed a paw on her brother's head stroking his ears softly as he continued to lick her inner walls.

Jolt felt his Chu cock begin to pop from beneath his sheath to his own shame and embarrassment. "This should even be making me horny...but it is...I can't let Ashley know though...next thing I know she'll try to have me stick it in her." Jolt thought bitterly. But that mere bitter thought caused his Chu cock to go from slightly limp to rock hard in moments.

Ashley's climax came all too soon to her dismay as she gripped her brother's head hard as her Chu cunny squirted all over jolt's muzzle. Jolt couldn't not help but get a full taste of his sister cum which to even his own shock began to lap at her cunny trying to get every drop as it dribbles down her hind legs into the tub water with little droplet sounds at first then the sound of a small faucet stream until it finally stopped.

Ashley let herself plop back into her tub with a small splash and giggled at Jolt."Wow...did you enjoy that as much as I did?" She said veering her head over to see her brothers fully erect Chu cock.

Jolt blushed a dark shade of red as he tried to cover the evidence of his horniness but to no avail Ashley had already seen it.

"Well since you were nice enough to satisfy me...I guess I could do the same for you" Ashley said in a soft tone to which Jolt backed away.

"No...this isn't right! We should even be doing this!" Jolt exclaimed in a flustered tone.

Ashley simply sighed."I know it isn't right...but we've always been close...i just thought we could become closer..." Ashley said meekly.

"We may be close sis but this close...it...just isn't right..." Jolt said still trying to pull his erection down but having no success.

"Fine...i won't suck you off...but your still going to have to take care of that...you can't walk out fully erect like that bro." Ashley said with a grin.

"You want me to paw off in front of you?" Jolt said with a skeptical look.

"It's can't be that hard...oh...and I want you to cum on me like you did Vulpix. And don't worry about my fur...there's a tub of hot water right here for me to jump in after you've covered me." Ashley added with a snicker jumping out of the tub and laying on the floor in front of jolt giving him full view of hr cunny.

Jolt let out a sigh and began to rub his length in front of her." I swear...after this no more." Jolt said with a stern glance.

Much to Ashley's dismay jolt pawed off for a full 10 minuets with no hint of climaxing."It's not coming...I just can't get that edge I need...sorry sis" Jolt said in a depressed tone.

"Ok...You're going to need some help...that much is clear." Ashley said sitting up and began to suck the tip of Jolt's cock causing him to gasp in shock.

Ashley I said..."Jolt began but his voice trailed off and was slowly replaced by moans of pleasure shortly after which Jolt placed a paw on his sister head."Don't stop..." Jolt said in a low tone as Ashley slowly began to suck her brother's Chu cock.

Ashley felt something salty drip onto her tongue and saved the taste."This must be his pre-cum I'm tasting." Ashley thought gleefully sucking even harder now.

Jolt began to pant loudly."Sis...I'm going to cum...uhh..." Jolt said and gave a loud grunting sound as Ashley suddenly felt her muzzle become flooded with her brother's hot seed.

Ashley took her muzzle off her brother's cock and licked her lips as a few more streams coated her face as she lay down."Cover me in your hot seed bro." Ashley said in a sexy tone to which jolt granted her wish gladly pawing off shooting stream after stream onto his sister.

Ashley felt her brother's sticky cum coat her fur feeling the warmness of it on her fur as she slowly rubbed it into her fur coat as she lay there.

After about 1 min jolt could cum no more but by this time Ashley's entire underside was coated in his cum. "I'm out..."Jolt said panting still as his Chu cock gave one last feeble squirt.

Ashley simply lay there for a few moments looking up at her brother smiling."I love you Bro...I want to be with you always..." Ashley said in a soft tone

"I love you too sis...but this isn't right...we can't be lovers and brother and sister...as much as I want to be both...I'm sorry "Jolt said in a low tone.

Ashley frowned realizing she wanted something that she couldn't have between her and Jolt."Your right...we can't...no matter how much we love each other..." Ashley said in a depressed tone as she slowly got into the tub.

"Oh and you can go if you like." Ashley said as she started to scrub cum out of her fur.

"Nah...I think I'll stay and clean you properly" Jolt said and picked up the sponge and began to scrub cum out of her fur.

"Thanks bro...I love you...so much "Ashley said and gave a depressed sigh lifting her front leg up for Jot to clean it when jolt tapped her on the shoulder to which she turned her head curiously only to for her eyes to widen in surprise and then close her eyes in bliss as her brother's muzzle locked on hers in a passionate kiss.

Ashley began to speak up but Jolt hushed her by placing a single digit of his paw on her muzzle."I love you too Ashley...no matter how much I want to fight it...I've always had feelings for you. But we can't tell anyone..." Jolt said with a smile.

"I can live with that..." Ashley said as she leaned forward and kissed jolt passionately to which jolt returned with a smile...


	2. A Secret Romance

Ashley got out of the tub and dried her fur smiling at Jolt who even after he said he loved her looked as if he was slightly apprehensive of this entire thing causing Ashley to look at him with a concerned glance. "Are you sure you want to do this? You don't have to do this just because of that little blackmail I had on you because that's over. You're my slave no more." Ashley said with a confirming tone.

Jolt looked up at her and gave her a warm smile."I'm perfectly fine with it sis...I'm just worried about what will happen if mom and dad find out." Jolt said causing Ashley to give a worried glance of her own. "We won't be able to hide this forever...and when it does finally come out...I just don't know how mom and dad will take it..." Jolt said looking very worried.

Ashley herself was thinking the same thing at that precise moment as he said it but shook the thought from her mind as she walked up to her brother have kissed him passionately and then look up at him placing a paw on his cheek as she smiled at him.." Hon...we will cross that bridge when that day comes...for now lets just be happy with what we have." Ashley said and opened the bathroom door.

Jolt and Ashley walked down the stairs quietly and went to sit with their family who was watching a news program on TV.

"So did you clean between your ears?" Julian asked in a motherly tone given Ashley a warm smile.

"Yes, mother..." Ashley said in a sheepish tone not looking at her mother.

After several hours of watching varies television programs it started to become dark out and the litter was sent off to bed that night...

The girls went to their room while the boys went to theirs.

Jolt laid down on the bottom bunk of his and Josh's bunk bed while Coda got in his single bed a crossed the room. Jolt laid his head down thoughts of what happened today were still swimming through his head making him toss and turn restlessly when Josh poked his head down over the edge of his top bunk looking at Jolt as his head flopped down swaying slightly back and forth for a moment before he spoke. "Having a hard time sleeping bro?" Josh asked in a whispered voice.

Jolt groaned softly as he turned to face his brother."Yes and your not making it any easier." Jolt said in an annoyed tone which caused Josh to snicker.

"So what took you so long upstairs? I though you were just going to give Ashley a towel and be right back down?" Josh asked questioningly which caused Jolt's chest to feel like it has been frozen in ice as a twinge of fear hit him.

"Nothing." Jolt said very quickly and turned to the side hoping Josh had not seen the guilty look on his face.

Josh's head shortly appeared facing jolt again as his ears flopped down swaying once again as he looked at Jolt with a skeptical look on his face."You were up there for an hour Bro...that's a long time for doing nothing." Josh said still giving the skeptical look which caused the ice cold feeling in Jolt's chest to become even more cold if possible as he turned once again away from Josh's view.

"Just drop it!" Jolt said in a slightly louder tone which caused Coda to shuffle in his bed.

"Would you two stop jabbering? I'm trying to sleep over here!" Coda's voice came from a crossed the room in an annoyed and groggy tone as she shuffled once again and threw the blankets over his head.

"Fine...I'll drop it...but you can't hide what you were up to up their forever bro." Josh said as his head disappeared from over the edge of his bed.

Meanwhile in the girl's room...

Ashley lay in her pink bed and sighed blissfully to herself as she looked at her night stand next to her of her and Jolt in a photo they took before he was changed. Jolt and Ashley were 2 years younger in that photo. Jolt had his arm over Ashley's shoulders' putting up a nice set of "Bunny ears" behind her back as they both smiled.

"Gee...someone's happy. Meet a cute male today sis?" Alexia said standing on two legs arms crossed looking at Ashley staring at her photo.

Ashley turned her head over to face Alexia's still smiling."You could say that sis." Ashley said in a coy tone.

Alexia giggled" Come sis, don't hold me in suspense! Details! What was he like? When did you meet him?" Alexia said in an excited whisper.

Ashley was slightly hesitant at first to say anything but she didn't think it would hurt. As long as she didn't say it was Jolt she would be fine."Well...he's charming...good looking...and he's a Pikachu like me...he's about four feet ta-...err...ummm...I mean his four feet are very cute." Ashley said trying to cover up the last part realizing at the last moment she was stating one of Jolt's very defining attributes.

Alexia's eyebrow raised as she gave a coy look at her sister."His four feet are cute? "Alexia said in a puzzled tone.

"Yah...he has very cute feet...one of his best qualities." Ashley said blushing red realizing how ridiculous she was sounding.

Alexia eye widened at this comment "you don't mean...I mean did he actually...I mean to say...he actually pawed you?" Alexia said causing Ashley to blush even more so.

"Well...not as much as I would have liked...but he did groom me..." Ashley said meekly causing Alexia to take a step back in shock and fall backwards speaking as she was not that great to begin with standing in her hind paws.

Alexia's head popped up shortly after a few moments." Wow...I can't believe you got lucky! Did he make you...well...you know!" Alexia said in an excited whisper to which Ashley simply nodded silently."I am so jealous! I wish I had a male do that to me...you've got to introduce me to this guy!" Alexia said in an excited whisper.

"You already know him-err...I mean... I mean he's just like any other guy so of course you already know him." Ashley said once again hap-hazardly covering up her mistake once again.

"You're acting awfully suspicious sis...who is this mystery Chu anyways? Did he give you his name?" Alexia said in a curious tone to which Ashley simply turned away from her sister.

"I'm really tired...mind letting me go to sleep now? I'll give you more details in the morning." Ashley said hoping Alexia would drop the subject.

This raised Alexia's suspicions even more so but she didn't pursue it."Ok sis, I'll leave you alone. But you've got to introduce me to this guy sometime." Alexia said as she turned around and jumped in her own bed.

The next morning the Ketchum household was it's usual self the litter running about the house.

"Would you hurry up in there?!" Josh said pounding on the bathroom door and groaning." Why does it take girls so long to brush their fur...oi!" Josh said throwing the towel up and stomping away on all fours grumbling.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Ashley and Jolt were making out on the bathroom floor a while Jolt's paw probed Ashley's cunny.

"Wow, bro...your sex drive is outrageous...no sooner we wake up this morning you want to make out with me..." Ashley said between moans recalling what happened.

FLASHBACK

Ashley got up groggily before anyone else and walked into the bathroom and began to brush her fur standing on her hind paws staring into the mirror. As she brushed her head fur a knock come from the door."I'm in here." Ashley called out shortly followed by the door creaking open with jolt's face poking through."Oh come on in honey" Ashley said with a smile still not fully awake as she gave a soft yawn.

Jolt simply chuckled and stared at her" heh...I was kind of hoping you were in here...wow you're beautiful." Jolt said scratching the back of his head blushing.

"Thanks hon. But I'll be even more beautiful after I'm done brushing my hair." Ashley said with a wink as she continued to brush her hair.

What happened next seemed to be a blur at least at first. Jolt whirled her around and kissed her causing her to go wide eyed as his paw slid down her side over her thigh and stopped then slid inward until it rested over her mound. Jolt then slid one digit slid inside her causing her to give a sudden gasp and a moan of surprise.

END FLASHBACK

Jolt simply chuckled as his Chu cock became fully erect as he continued to probe her cunny."I was thinking we could make you a full grown Chu today..." Jolt said between kisses which caused Ashley to stop her kissing.

"Not yet...I'm not ready yet..." Ashley said in a soft tone. Causing jolt to groan. "But if you really want to fuck me that badly...I suppose you could tail fuck me...I have experimented with one of mom's dildos but it would be my first time having an actual cock up there." Ashley said ending it on a sly tone as she stood on her hind legs and bent over resting herself on the edge of the bathtub and raised her tail and looked back at Jolt with a sly smile." You want this?" Ashley said looking back at Jolt giving her rump a slight buck upwards to Jolt who had just been watching her up till this point.

"I suppose I could do with that..." Jolt said in a sly tone as he walked up to his sister and positioned his cock so that it was resting on her tailhole which caused Ashley to give a shudder of excitement.

"He's going to fuck me...I can't believe this is happening!" Ashley thought gleefully.

"You ready?" Jolt asked cautiously to which Ashley turned her head and nodded silently. Jolt then begin to slowly push his Chu cock in Ashley's tailhole causing her to wince slightly at first as the tip of his Chu cock disappeared into her tailhole. Jolt then edged a little more into her now causing Ashley to wince a little more."Are you ok? I can stop if you want?" Jolt said softly.

Ashley turned her head to see that more than half of Jolt's Chu cock was inside her tailhole."No...keep going...I want feel your entire cock inside me..." Ashley said softly.

Jolt nodded and pushed the remaining of his length into her earning a soft moan from Ashley."Start slow...but it feels good now...It doesn't hurt anymore..." Ashley said breathlessly as she felt her cunny juices drip down her hind legs.

Jolt did as he was told and slowly began to thrust into her tailhole causing Ashley to grip the side of the tub hard as waves of pleasure hit her with each thrust."Harder...please fuck me harder..." Ashley said in moaning tone to which Jolt followed her command and began to thrust harder into her tailhole causing her to moan even louder now.

"Keep it down sis...we don't need anyone knowing what we are doing in here!" Jolt said in a panicked whisper.

"But...your...cock...feels...so...good...inside...me..." Ashley said between moans.

" I keep forgetting you're a virgin in both holes..." Jolt said with a chuckle.

Normally a comment like that would cause Ashley to get annoyed but her body was in ecstasy so she didn't care. With each thrust from her lovers Chu cock another wave of pleasure hit her body sending her closer and closer to the release she desired so much.

Jolt was now letting out soft moans of his own as he felt his chu cock begin to near the breaking point as he began to thrust harder and faster into her tailhole Causing Ashley to begin to pant in between moans.

"Ashley...I'm getting really close...I'm gonna cum soon!" Jolt said between whispered moans.

"Cum in me...uhhhh...fill me...uhh...with your hot seed!" Ashley said between moans as she felt her body on the verge of climax.

With one final thrust and a moan just shot his hot seed into her tail hole. This right here sent Ashley over the edge as her cunny squirted it juices all over the bathroom floor with a loud splatter when suddenly at the exact moment her climax hit her the bathroom door was knocked open.

"Ok sis you've had enough-HOLY SHIT!" Josh exclaimed staring at the both of them in shock as Ashley's cum poured out of her cunny onto the floor.

Ashley and jolt's head both jerked in josh's direction and stared in shock for a brief moment before jolt abruptly pulled out of Ashley's tailhole, ran by josh, and closed the door quickly but quietly.

Ashley despite the fact she was still in shock over josh busting them could not hold her own weight due to her powerful orgasm and slowly slinked to the floor breathless laying in her own cum as Jolt's seed slowly dripped out of her tailhole onto the floor.

"Ok I can explain everything." Jolt said in a panicked tone to his brother who was still in shock.

"You don't need to explain anything Jolt...I saw it all you were fucking Ashley up the tailhole! Josh exclaimed which caused Jolt to cover Josh's mouth with his paw.

Ashley had by now caught her breath at least somewhat but was still too weak to stand up just yet."You can't tell anyone Josh...me and Jolt love each other...please don't tell anyone...it will ruin everything!" Ashley said in a desperate tone.

Josh looked at Ashley's desperate face then to Jolt's panicked expression and slowly removed Jolt's paw from his muzzle. "So this is what you were up to last night bro?" Josh asked calmly.

All Jolt did was nod silently then Josh turned to look at Ashley who had finally stood up on all fours and walked up to him." Please don't tell anyone...please?" Ashley asked in a soft tone her eyes looking as if they would brim with tear at any moment.

Josh looked back to Jolt then to Ashley once again looking now as if he had lost his voice...


	3. Busted

Josh looked back to Ashley once more and let out a sigh."This isn't right you know...I mean come on...your fucking your brother here sis...if you needed sex that badly I'm sure Jolt could have found you a nice male for that." Josh said in a slightly apprehensive tone.

Ashley simply rolled her eyes to this comment "That's not it josh...My love for jolt has gone beyond that of a simple sibling love...I want to be his mate and he wants to be mine..." Ashley said in soft tone as she walked over to Jolt stood on her hide paws and gave him a kiss on his muzzle to which Jolt returned.

Josh simply stared at them kissing slack-jawed with a slight twitch in his right eye."Would you two stop doing that! I'm going to get sick over here!" Josh said after a moment to which both Jolt and Ashley broke their kiss and glared at him."I'm sorry but this isn't right...I have got to tell mom and dad about this." Josh finished and began to walk over to the door when Jolt suddenly appeared in his way."Oh great...In this whole situation I completely spaced that Jolt is genetically altered...FUCK!" Josh thought annoyed.

"If you tell mom and dad then I suppose they are going to find out about your little habit" Jolt said in a sly tone to which josh gave a gulp and Ashley gave a puzzled look.

Jolt then grinned and looked at Ashley." You didn't know? Josh here has a smoking habit...and he's managed to keep it hidden from everyone but me." Jolt said still grinning and chuckling evilly at his brother.

Josh then gave a defeated look."Fine...you win...I won't tell...just answer me this. How did you know?" Josh asked in a shocked yet curious tone.

Jolt then pointed to his nose." I could smell it from a mile away bro...picked it up shortly after we got out of Chris's lab I would assume...I simply didn't say anything because I had my own problems to deal with." Jolt said in a cocky tone still grinning.

"ok...then we are going to have to come to an agreement then...as long as mom and dad don't know about my habit then they won't know about you and Ashley...but for the love of god...if you going to fuck don't do it in the bathroom...and not around me!" Josh said finishing on an exasperated tone.

Ashley let out a sigh of relief and gave Josh a hug." Thank you Josh...you have no idea how much this means to me." Ashley said in a soft yet passionate tone to which Josh simply groaned softly.

"No problem there bro...I hated to have to blackmail ya like that...but I saw no other choice." Jolt said in a humorous tone to which Josh simply flashed a annoyed glance in jolt's direction.

"Ya sure...just make sure they don't find out." Josh said in an annoyed tone to Jolt as Ashley broke her hug.

"Don't worry...I'll make sure they don't find out." Ashley said in a confident tone turning around and walking towards the door.

Josh couldn't help but notice that Ashley's furry rump was coated in her and Jolt's cum and began to make sort of a grunting sound as he pointed towards Ashley's rump.

Jolt got the hint and grabbed Ashley by the tail before she could walk out and closed the door again."Umm...dear...your rump...it's kind of messy." Jolt said in an awkward tone.

Ashley gave a look at her rump and sweatdropped."Oh, ya...in all the excitement I forgot that you filled my tailhole...whoops...need to clean that up." Ashley said in a sheepish tone to which all jolt could do was chuckle while Josh's face turned a pale greenish color that showed through his yellow fur covered face.

"Jolt...me and you need to clean up the mess you two made in here" Josh said pointing to the puddle of cum on the floor next to the tub.

Jolt scratched the back of his head and sweatdropped."Wow sis...you came hard..." Jolt said smiling to which Ashley blushed a dark shade of magenta.

"Can we please stop talking about what you two did in here? I'm already trying to cope with the fact you two are in a relationship let alone you two are having sex!" Josh said in an slightly annoyed tone as he grabbed a mop and bucket out of the bathroom closet.

Josh and Jolt began to clean up the cum puddle on the floor as Ashley started up the bathtub and filled it with water.

By the time they had finally cleaned it up the tub was full and Ashley jumped in with a splash.

"Ok boys, I can clean myself up just fine on my own...you had better get downstairs so no one gets suspicious." Ashley said as she began to scrub her rump.

Josh rolled his eyes" I seriously doubt anyone in their right mind would ever think that you two are in a incest relationship but might as well anyways" Josh said in a sarcastic tone as they walked out and down the stairs to where everyone was at the breakfast table which since Ash's transformation had been converted so that it was the proper height for a family of Pikachu.

"Hey sweeties...what took you guys so long?" Julian asked as she placed a plate of hot pancakes in front of Jolt and Josh.

Jolt was speechless as to how to respond to this. Fortunately for him Josh was very level headed and had thought up a cleaver lie prior to coming downstairs."Well Ashley took forever and day to get out of the bathroom, so me and jolt played a prank on her...we sprayed her with some hairspray and now she's in the tub cleaning it off her fur."Josh said forcing himself to snicker to make it sound convincing.

Julian then gave a stern look to josh and Jolt" You two know better than that! Just because your sister takes a long time to make herself look nice doesn't mean you tow can go and mess her up again!" Julian said in a stern tone. The lecture lasted a good ten minuets until she finally stopped and went back to eating her pancakes.

Jolt then gave Josh and annoyed look after this whole ordeal to which josh glared back "I didn't see you coming up with anything!" Josh mouthed to Jolt voicelessly.

Jolt simply groaned and went back to eating his pancakes.

Ashley came walking down the stairs about 5mins later her fur still wet from the tub with a towel wrapped around her waist.

"Did you get all that hairspray out of your fur sweetie? Next time they pull a prank like that let me know and I'll deal with them." Julian said looking at Ashley smiling then a stern glance back to Jolt and Josh.

Ashley looked puzzled until she looked over at Josh's face as he mouthed "Go with it!" to her then she changed her expression to a fake annoyed one."Oh ya...I got it all out...those two need to grow up!" Ashley said trying to muster the best pissed off tone she could manage as she sat down at the table.

"Well they are going to clean up that bathroom from top to bottom after they finish eating sweetie...isn't that right boys?" Julian said as she sat a plate of pancakes in front of Ashley and flashed a stern look to Jolt and josh to which they both groaned loudly.

After Jolt and Josh finished eating they went upstairs to clean up the bathroom as they were told while Ashley went outside and laid in the grass until Alexia's face appeared in front of her."So, how about more of those details sis." Alexia said with a smile.

Ashley had completely spaced that she had told Alexia she would give her more details in the morning as a twinge of panic filled her chest."Umm...well...can it wait till later?" Ashley said as she walked away and down the street.

"Oh come on sis! Tell me we what this mystery Chu is!" Alexia said running up next to Ashley.

"I-I can't tell you..." Ashley stuttered realizing she was sounding very guilty right now.

"Why not sis? Did he threaten you or anything sis? If he did I'll flatten him!" Alexia said in a angry tone balling up a paw in a fist.

"No, it's not that at all he didn't threaten me or hurt me...I just can't tell you..." Ashley said in a low tone as they rounded the corner of the street.

Alexia then jumped in front of her sister causing her to stop and stood on her hind legs."Look...you can tell me ANYTHING...you know this sis...if it's a secret I can keep it...it's just not you to be holding secrets

from me like this...come on tell me...who is he?" Ashley said trying to keep her balance as she placed a paw on Ashley cheek smiling.

At that moment looking into her sister's worried eyes she wanted more than anything to tell her about her and Jolt but she couldn't...she just couldn't..."You wouldn't understand...I'm sorry Alexia...I just can't..." Ashley then ran away from her sister trying to hold back tears leaving Alexia standing on her hind paws looking at her sister running away.

Alexia then let herself back down so she was standing on all fours again "whenever your ready to tell me Ashley...I just hope you know I'm here to listen..." Alexia thought as she walked in the opposite direction back towards the house.

Meanwhile back at the Ketchum household...

Jolt and Josh had finally cleaned up the bathroom completely and walked back down stairs to see Alexia walking in the front door.

"Hey Alexia have you seen Ashley?" Jolt asked.

"Ya...and she was acting weird...she looked as If she wanted to tell me something but couldn't...do either of you know what going with her?" Alexia asked curiously to which both Jolt and Josh gave guilty looks.

Just then Julian walked up to them."Oh...Ashley has been acting awful odd as of late...I wonder..." Julian said standing there for a few moments thinking then gave a smile."I bet I know what's wrong." Julian said with a smile to which both Jolt and Josh gave a panicked glance and as Alexia gave a puzzled one.

"You do mom? What is it?" Alexia asked still puzzled while Josh and Jolt stood their looking very scared.

"My little chu is growing up...the reason she isn't talking about it is because she's embarrassed by it...Ashley is going though her first ever heat cycle...poor chu...she must be going mad..." Julian said in a proud motherly tone then gave a panicked look." Oh my goodness! She's outside in that state! Jolt go and get your sister now! In her current state of mind she could wind up having sex with the first male she sees!" Julian said in a panicked tone.

Jolt let out a sigh of relief "Sure mom...I'll come back with her as soon as I can." Jolt said in a calm tone and walked out the door to go find Ashley...


	4. Ashley's Decision

P

Jolt walked out the front door and down the street. He soon rounded the corner and began to walk down by the park. As he walked past it he saw a something brown sitting in a distance on the top of a slide."That's got to be Ashley...either that or the Eevee I fucked about three weeks ago...I hope it's the first one..."Jolt thought sweet dropping.

As Jolt neared the slide he realized it was in fact Ashley sitting on the slide crying. "What's wrong honey? " Jolt asked in a concerned tone as he climbed up the side ladder and sat next to her.

"I don't know how much longer we can keep this up Jolt...I NEVER have kept secrets from Alexia...and just a little while ago I wanted to tell her so much but I..." Ashley broke off and suddenly buried her head in Jolt's chest as she began to sob loudly.

Jolt put his arm around Ashley and rubbed her back softly with his paw attempting to comfort her."It's going to be ok...we'll get through this." Jolt said in a comforting tone.

"This relationship is going to destroy us Jolt...we can't keep it up...it's already tearing me apart!" Ashley said between sobs holding Jolt tightly as her tears dripped down her cheeks onto jolt's chest fur damping it.

Jolt then let out a long and depressed sigh."Are you sure you want to do this? I was even unsure of this at first...but after sometime I thought we could actually do this...I don't want to end this...I love you sis...but if you want to end it...then I suppose it's for the best." Jolt finished giving Ashley as kiss on her forehead.

"I'm so sorry..." Ashley said in a whispered sob just before she slid down the slide and ran down the street in the direction of their home still sobbing.

Jolt just sat there seemingly rooted in place for what seemed like forever and before he knew it felt a single tear shed his right eye followed by many more from both eyes as he himself began to sob quietly to himself for what seemed like hour till he felt a paw on his shoulder.

"Hey bro...Ashley told me what happened...need one?" Josh said offering jolt a cigarette from his pack to which Jolt took without a single thought as he lit it and inhaled.

"I honestly didn't think you two loved each other at first...I figured it was simply some kind of lust that you two just wanted fulfilled...but after I saw the look on Ashley's face and came here to see you...the strongest of us all crying...I knew it was more than a simple lust...you two loved each other..." Josh finished lighting his own cigarette with a spark from his cheek and inhaling.

"I can break walls with a single punch...take a hit from an Irontail attack 5 times in a row and not be phased...but the one thing that isn't nearly indestructible is my heart which has been shattered into thousands of pieces..." Jolt said as he inhaled another hit off the cigarette.

"Maybe it just wasn't meant to be bro..." Was the only thing Josh could think of to say to try and support Jolt.

Jolt then slid down the slide and began to walk through the park. He then stopped in front of a Play ground set that had a slide, ladder a rickety bridge and a tire swing attached to it.

Josh slid down himself and walked next to jolt stood on his hind paws and patted him on the back."Your strong bro...you'll pull through." Josh said in a comforting tone.

Nothing could prepare Josh for what happened next as Jolt began to punch at the playground set smashing it to pieces." IF...I'M...SO...STRONG...THEN...WHY...DOES...IT...HURT...SO...MUCH?" Jolt yelled at the top of his lungs between punches until the playground set was nothing but a pile of broken wood and splinters after which he fell to his knees and began to sob loudly.

"I know it hurts Jolt...give it time...we need to be head back to the house now. Mom sent me out here to grab you for dinner" Josh said patting Jolt on the back and attempting to help him up.

Then both then began to walk home slowly saying nothing to each other the entire way...

Jolt and Josh walked in the door about ten minuets later still silent as Julian placed dinner at the table."Bout time you two got back I sent you out to get jolt over thirty minuets ago." Julian said with a slightly annoyed expression.

"Sorry it took me so long mom...I'll go to the table now." Jolt said in a flat emotionless tone which caused Julian to give a curious yet worried look.

Josh was just about to walk over to sit down himself when his mother stopped him in his tracks."Ashley has been acting the same way Jolt has been today...did something happen to them today?" Julian asked in a low but worried tone so only Josh could hear.

Josh felt a twinge of panic hit him because of the sudden questioning but quickly regained his composure."Nothing happened as far as I know mom." Josh whispered back in a calm tone.

As the Ketchum's ate their dinner an awkward silence between Jolt and Ashley who are usually cracking jokes on one another or chatting back and forth about things did not go unnoticed by Julian and Ash.

After they had finished dinner Ashley was taken aside by her mother to the other room while the rest of the litter was sent off to bed."Ashley sweetie...what happened to you today? I know you have some problems going on...and I just want to make sure you didn't act on any sudden urges..." Julian said trying to be a tactful as she could.

Ashley gave a puzzled look. "What are you talking about mom?" Ashley asked clueless.

Julian sighed realizing that beating around the bush wasn't going to make this any easier."Sweetie...I know you're growing up...and I know your going through your first ever heat cycle..." Julian said to which Ashley gave a shocked look.

"Maybe you could tell me what a heat cycle is..." Ashley said in a curious tone.

Julian smiled. "Well sweetie...every female goes through a heat cycle at least once a month and sometimes twice depending on the female. During that time they feel a strong urge to well...have sex...during that time they usually give off a scent which is called a heat scent...this scent is natural and usually emits from the female's...well...vagina...it's purpose is to make a male want to have sex with the female so that they become pregnant. "Julian paused waiting to see how this new set of information set into her daughter.

"Maybe that's what it is...maybe that's why I have been wanted to have sex with Jolt so much...maybe I'm mistaking this "heat cycle" for feelings of love..."Ashley thought to herself but this thought wasn't comforting...if anything it made her even more depressed.

"During the course of this heat cycle the urge to have sex becomes even stronger as does the heat scent you emit the longer you go without it...most females usually succumb to this heat cycle and lose their virginity to a random male. But there is a way to satisfy that urge without having to losing your virginity sweetie." Julian stopped waiting for her to pop that dreadful question.

"How exactly do I do that?" Ashley asked almost immediately curious even though she knew how to pleasure herself anally but was curious as to the method her mother was talking about.

This was the part that Julian regretted...the most awkward of all things she had to explain. "Well...you have to pleasure yourself...I mean you have experimented haven't you?" Julian asked to which Ashley shook her head still playing along.

Julian gulped...telling her wasn't going do any good now...she would have to show her...she had been hoping she could avoid this...but it was inevitable now..."I guess I'll have to show you...please keep in mind I'm only showing you...nothing more...turn around with your rump facing me and put your tail up." Julian instructed to which Ashley did as she was told.

"It's for her own good..." Is what Julian kept telling herself as she extended her tongue and gave a feeble lick at Ashley's clit to which Ashley eyes went wide with shock as a wave of pleasure hit her.

"Ok...that's no mystery...duh mom...lick my clit...that I already knew..." Ashley thought in a annoyed tone.

"That is how you do it...ok...I've shown you..." Julian said after an awkward pause "now I need to go and clean up the table...I'm sure you can take care of the rest." Julian said and began to walk away.

"Time to really lay it on thick...I wonder how far I can push mom. Besides after a day like this...I really need this..." Ashley thought mischievously."Mom...I still don't get it...what was that feeling? Can you please show me how to pleasure myself completely?" Ashley asked in the most innocent tone she could muster.

Julian stopped and turned around and gulped "You want me to take you...all the way?" Julian asked fearing the worst.

Ashley gave a fake puzzled look "what does all the way mean?" Ashley asked in the same innocent tone to which Julian sighed loudly.

Julian walked back up to her daughter and gulped."All right...I will show you how to take yourself all the way this once...but this is the ONLY time I am going to do this..." Julian said then gave a few rapid licks to her daughter's clit to which Ashley could not help but let off a moan of pleasure as her cunny began to become wet.

"Wow...mom sure knows how to lick it perfectly." Ashley thought amazed as her mother continued her tongue work.

Ashley's wetness didn't go unnoticed by her mother as she continued to lick her clit" She's really enjoying this...I wish should would cum already...this is mortifying enough as it stands...but at least after she realizes that this will satisfy her heat cycles she can do it herself...I never want to put my tongue near my daughter's vagina again...but this is for best." Julian thought to herself as a few more sharp moans escaped her daughter's muzzle.

"She's pushing me faster to the point of Cumming than I could ever do myself!" Ashley thought as she felt her climax close in upon her but she wasn't there just yet."I feel...different now mom...like something is building up inside me...I want to let it out but my body won't let me..." Ashley said between moans trying her hardest to stay focused on making it seem like she was still innocent.

"Ok...she's close...time to push her over the edge and get over with this nightmare." Julian thought to herself as she licked even faster now dipping her tongue momentarily inside Ashley's cunny then back to work on her clit.

"Oh fuck...I'm going to cum...umm...what do I say that would sound innocent?" Ashley thought in a panicked tone until it occurred to her."Mom, I'm about to pee!" Ashley yelled out just as her climax hit her as her cunny gushed its juices all over Julian's muzzle and on the floor.

Ashley then fell flat on her chest because all four of her legs felt like jello at this precise moment."That was amazing mom...so that's how you pleasure yourself as well?" Ashley asked in the same innocent tone.

Julian stood on all fours for a moment seemingly frozen in place facial expression and all."My daughter just came all over my face...oh...my...god...how long will it take me to clean her cum scent out of my fur?!" Julian thought in a horrified tone as she stood there for a few moments more until Ashley shouted her name once."Oh sorry...ya...that's how I pleasure myself...look...I need to go clean up now...would you mind cleaning up your...err...mess if you would sweetie?" Julian said in a slightly quite tone as she walked upstairs.

Ashley cleaned up the mess she made and went upstairs as she passed the male's room the same feelings of pain and sadness hit her once again and stopped in front of the male's open door way as she gazed at a sleeping Jolt."If it was just a heat cycle...I wouldn't be feeling this way...I need to decide...here and now...do I want to be with Jolt or not...and I will stick with this decision no matter what..."


	5. What The Heart Truly Desires

Ashley stood there staring at Jolt for what seemed to be hours in her mind even though only a mere five minuets had past."Do I really want him to be my mate? I know I love him, but do I love him that much?" Ashley thought to herself still staring at Jolt until she was tapped on the shoulder which caused her to jump nearly ten feet in the air and turn to see Alexia trying to hold back a giggle fit.

"You should have seen yourself! That was priceless!" Alexia whispered still trying to hold back a giggle fit.

"What are you doing here?!" Ashley asked in a panicked but annoyed tone.

"Uhh...I live here." Alexia answered in a sarcastic tone."So, you and Jolt broke up eh?" Alexia said in a calm but comforting tone causing Ashley eyes to widen in a shock and confusion.

"H-how did you-"But Ashley was cut off by Alexia placing a single digit of her paw on her sister's muzzle.

"Sis...come on...I know you better than you know yourself! Plus you and jolt disappearing at the same time made it all the more easier for me to figure it out." Alexia said then took the digit of her paw off Ashley's muzzle.

"I'm sorry I never told you...I was scared...I didn't think you would understand." Ashley said and hung her head low in shame.

Alexia lifted her sister's head to face her with her front paw and smiled."I know better than you think...you see something I never told you was that me and Coda had a thing between us for a short time...but we grew apart...realized it wasn't meant to be...we still love each other but not on that level of love anymore." Alexia finished as she looked into the eyes of a slack-jawed Ashley.

Ashley then closed her own muzzle and took a deep breath, exhaled, and took one more before exhaling once more as if she wanted to say something but stopped herself each time before she did. Ashley then glanced back into the male's room and gazed at jolt once more.

"So, do you still love him?" Alexia asked which snapped Ashley out of her gaze once more.

"I think I do...but I'm not so sure anymore..." Ashley said and let out a depressed sigh.

Alexia smiled warmly at her sister and placed a paw on her shoulder." Don't decide strait away...because this life your looking at with Jolt will be a complicated one...it won't be an easy one. So think long and hard on this...is he really what your heart truly desires more than anything? Don't make your decision until you're completely without a shadow of a doubt sure that he is what you're heart truly desires more than anything. If you decide with anything less than that you're setting your heart up to be broken." Alexia said and took her paw off her sister's shoulder.

Ashley looked at her sister and smiled for the first time all day."You're right Alexia; I need to think long and hard on this. For now though I think we need to get to bed and I'll tell you what I got mom to do to me. You'll either double over laughing or lose your dinner!" Ashley said with a giggle.

The next morning came all too soon for Ashley's liking but she still got up and did her usual routine of brushing her fur all the while thinking hard on what her heart truly desired.

Jolt and Josh woke up as if on cue at the same time to the smell of Julian's yummy pancakes.

"Morning Bro, what's on your plan today?" Josh asked as they walked won the stairs and to the breakfast table.

Jolt however did not reply or even make a hint that he heard what Josh had said at all. Instead he sat at the table silently and ate his pancakes.

Josh looked up at his brother's face which seemed to be emotionless and sighed."Wow...he's still having trouble coping with losing Ashley...it's hard to thin that he could have fallen this deeply in love with her after a single day but I suppose it's possible...I just hope he get's through this without anyone getting hurt." Josh thought to himself remembering how their mom described how he acted when under Chris's control.

About ten minuets later Ashley came downstairs and sat at the table looking as if she was in deep thought as she began to eat her breakfast." he's so handsome and strong...he's noble and brave...but he's my brother and if he was to become my mate that would mean I would have to bear his litter one day...am I really ready for that?" Ashley thought to herself as thoughts like this one and more shot through her head as she ate her breakfast.

Jolt finished his pancakes and walked out the front door without a single word to anyone.

"I better follow him...Something doesn't seem right..." Josh thought to himself as he left the table with his breakfast only half finished.

Josh caught up to Jolt half way down the road near the park."Hey Bro...What you up to?" Josh asked cautiously as jolt stood there staring at the playground.

"She left me...I'm all alone...once again...no one to love...no one to hold me...I'm all alone..." Jolt said in a trance like tone.

This beyond all else scared Josh as he remembered what their mother told them when she was inside Jolt's mind for that brief time."Bro...you're not all alone...I'm here...mom is here...even Ashley is-"Josh was suddenly cut off but jolt's tail hitting him upside the head and knocking him all the way a crossed the street.

Josh stood up dazed and stared at Jolt from a crossed the street in shock."He hit me...hard! He would never do that!" Josh thought in a panicked tone as he ran over to Jolt once again grabbed him by the shoulder and whirled him around and looked him strait in the eyes.

It took a few moments for it to sink in but when it did Josh's eyes widened with fear."Your eyes...they don't look normal..."Josh said slowly with fear clearly in his voice.

Suddenly without warning Jolt hit josh square in the chest sending him into a backwards roll a crossed the street until his head hit the house on the other side knocking him unconscious. Jolt then walked into the middle of the street and stood there for a moment staring at Josh then turned his gaze to the side as a car was honking loudly for him to move as it neared him. Jolt then turned to face the on coming car with sparks emitting from his cheeks."I'm all alone...no one cares about me...no one loves me...so why should I care about them?" Jolt said in the same trance like tone then shot a thunderbolt at the car.

The driver screamed in horror and jumped out of the car still moving just before Jolt's attack hit the car causing it to explode in flames. The driver was a young woman who sat strait up slightly dazed and then stared at Jolt in horror as the four foot tall Pikachu began to walk towards her in the street.

"Please don't kill me! I'm sorry I honked at you! I was just going home to see my family!" The woman shouted in a panicked tone as Jolt grew closer with each step.

Meanwhile in the Ketchum household...

Ashley sat in the living room still thinking hard."Maybe a walk will help me think more clearly..." Ashley thought and stood up and began to walk to the door when Julian stopped her.

"Sorry sweetie...but I can't let you outside in your current condition." Julian said in a sweet yet strict tone.

Ashley rolled her eyes." Aww...come on mom! I feel fine!" Ashley protested.

Julian then stood on her hind paws and crossed her arms."No means no young Chu." Julian said in a strict motherly tone this time.

Ashley groaned."What if you were to walk with me? You more than anyone could stop me if I tried to do anything. Please?! "Ashley asked in the sweetest tone she could muster while striking her cutest pose and facial expression.

Julian looked at her daughter and gulped loudly." Ok Julian...you can beat the look...come on...don't give in! You're strong! Don't...give...in...UGH!" Julian thought to herself and gave a long sigh. "Fine...but if you try to tackle any males while we are out there I'll drag you by the tail with your claws digging into the cement back to this house if I have to young Chu." Julian said in a stern yet defeated tone.

Ashley then gave her mother a hug."Thanks mom! You're the best!" Ashley said in the same sweet tone.

Ashley and Julian then walked out the front door and down the street."I can see why you wanted out so badly...it's a nice sunny day." Julian said to Ashley but Ashley was still deep in thought and did not hear a word of what her mother said.

Julian noticed this and smiled. "Is something on your mind sweetie?" Julian asked which snapped Ashley out of her deep thought.

"Maybe mom can give me some advice...I just can't let her know I'm talking about jolt." Ashley thought to herself." mom, how did you know if your heart truly wanted to be with dad?" Ashley asked.

This caught Julian off guard for moment but only for a moment. "Well sweetie...there was a time when I didn't know what my heart wanted...it was when your father was still human and well just after I had done something very rash..."

FLASHBACK

Not sure of what she did wrong. Pikachu slowly jumped of the bed, began to walk towards the door, and for the first time ever since they meet went into her pokeball.

Ash knew something was wrong with Pikachu now. She never went into her pokeball.

Pikachu was inside her pokeball crying her eyes out thinking she just blew her chances of ever being with ash. What did I do wrong? Isn't that how a female human shows affection to a male?

Pikachu was greatly confused as she attempted to figure out what went wrong. Maybe I did it wrong?

Was there another way to do that that I did not know about? All the thoughts were rushing through Pikachu's head right now and she could not make since of any of them...

FLASHBACK SCENE TWO

The next morning ash took the pokeball that Pikachu had put herself in the night earlier and walked to nurse joys office.

Uhh nurse joy I have a problem. What is your problem and I'm sure we can fix it right up.

Well...my Pikachu has an unusual attraction to me. Really? Well what gender is your Pokémon?

Female...Ash said blushing red as a cherry.

It's natural for Pokémon of the opposite gender to be attracted to their trainer. Nurse joy said kindly.

But to give their trainer a blowjob?! Ash blurted out. Nurse joy gave a look of pure shock while everyone else in the Pokémon center just stared.

At this point Ash felt like he could just crawl under a rock and die at the exact moment.

At that moment, Pikachu jumped out of her pokeball and ran for the door. Tears flooding out of her eyes as she felt that all hope for being with Ash were lost.

Ash will never think of me as anything more than a friend Pikachu thought as she ran for the door sobbing.

Just before she got to the door, a net scooped her up unexpectedly.

Honestly, twerp you thought you could scare us. James laughed. Now we make our get away! Pikachu use thunderbolt! Ash called.

A loud gulping nose echoed from team rocket as they clearly forgot to make the net electricity proof.

However, Pikachu did not do as she was told.

She just sat there is the net sobbing. Meowth looked up and saw Pikachu could not help but feel sorry for her.

Team rocket then ran out the door with Pikachu still in the net. Pikachu! Ash ran after her but they disappeared.

FLASHBACK SCENE THREE

Pikachu sat in the net while team rocket had their victory dance. Might as well get used to living with them.

Pikachu thought sadly. He broke your heart didn't he? Meowth had walked up to her.

Yes...he did! Pikachu said and began sobbing even harder. I tried showing him affection like you taught me but he thought I was a freak!

Well if it is, any consolation hanging out with us isn't too bad. Meowth said half smiling.

I have nothing else left to live for... so why not? In a very depressed voice.

What's wrong with the rat? James asked half drunk.

Meowth turned around and swiped James square on the nose. WTF? Meowth! My nose! Do not call her a rat! Meowth snapped at James. Correction living with me isn't so bad...

Much later, after Jessie and James passed out drinking too much Pikachu felt like she was tumbling out and then she hit the ground.

What the hell are you doing? Pikachu shouted. Quite! I figured I would let ya out for a few so we could talk.

About what? The fact you lied to me. Ya let's start there.

You said they abandoned you yet here you are hanging out with them. Jessie and James do that all the time.

At this Pikachu turned herself back facing Meowth. Why should I even talk to you?

Pikachu asked clearly ignoring Meowth.

This is why. Meowth replied to her. Pikachu could feel something hard touching the tip of her tail.

Pikachu knew what it was and she knew her pussy had ached for cock since she saw Ash's for the first time.

I want to but... I want to save my virginity for someone special. Pikachu stood there regretting those words she had spoken.

Ok... but I can still do this. Meowth said jamming his finger into her pussy. Pikachu took hold of meowth's cock and began to jack him off while he fingered her.

Pikachu arched as she came.

Meowth was close and she knew it.

Just as Meowth was about to cum Pikachu engulfed, his entire cock into her mouth. Meowth busted his load into her mouth and she swallowed it whole.

After hours of laying down Meowth took a deep breath. If you want to run, I won't stop ya.

Why? Pikachu asked puzzled.

Because Ash deservers you more than I do. Meowth replied in a solemn tone.

I don't see him coming after me. Pikachu said clearly with a glint of hope in her eye that only Meowth saw.

Well I have you know that Ash was actually rather messed up with you not obeying him and all. Besides he said it himself he's in love with Pikachu.

Really?! Maybe he does love me! Pikachu thought. Well then, I will see ya around Meowth.

Pikachu then ran in the direction of the way they came just to be snagged by another net.

Look at the pika-slut! James laughed at her. We saw you two fucking around that was a good show Meowth!

Jessie said smiling. Pikachu hung there helpless as they called her a pika-slut repeatedly. Meowth just stood back looking as if he was unwilling to do anything.

About time, you got some action Meowth! James said laughing. What besides Jessie? Meowth piped up clearly not amused by how they were treating Pikachu.

I told you not to saw anything you mangy-cat! Jessie hissed.

You let Meowth fuck you? I thought I was the one fucking you? James looked at Jessie. He's ten times better than you are mr.3 inch cock! Jessie retorted.

Fine if I'm Mr. 3inch cock they I should fit just fine in this petit pika-slut's pussy James said and picked

Pikachu up and was about to slam his cock into her when was slugged a crossed the face. Leave my Pikachu alone! Ash said with a look of furry in his eyes

FLASHBACK SCENE FOUR

Ash looked at James as if he were an insect that needed to be smashed. James gave a worried look and then regained his composure.

Looky here the twerp returns! James said smiling. Ash looked at James and slugged him in the face knocking him to the ground. Ash then proceeded to punch James in the face repeatedly with his fists. DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY PIKACHU AGAIN! Ash yelled as he continued to punch James's face into the ground. That's it! Seviper I choose you! Seviper comes out of its pokeball ready for battle.

Seviper use Tackle! Jessie commanded. Seviper did as told and delivered a hard hit to Ash sending him fly off James... As if by instinct, ash grabbed a pokeball and threw it while flying midair.

Swallow I choose you! Ash called just before hitting the ground. Swallow flew out of its pokeball and saw his trainer on the ground knocked out at the moment. Are you all right Pikachu? Swallow asked.

I am fine, protect Ash! Pikachu called back. Swallow then attacked with aerial ace hitting Seviper dead on.

Go Cacnea! James yelled as he threw his pokeball. Pikachu knew this would be too much for Swallow alone. However, was helpless now due to her being stuck in the net. Meowth help me! Pikachu called.

Meowth looked at Pikachu as if he was fighting in himself to do what is right. Please help me Meowth Ash needs me! Pikachu called desperately.

Seviper use poison tail! Jessie yelled. Cacnea use pin missile! James yelled right after Jessie.

Swallow evaded the poison tail and countered with wing attack but was hit by the pin missile attack dead on.

Swallow recovered mid air and used quick attack on Cacnea but missed. Damn! Swallow said as he saw the counter attack coming at him.

CRACK! Cacnea hit Swellow square in the wing breaking it. Swallow fell to the ground in pain.

Swallow! Pikachu called out. Meowth if you care about me at all you will free me from this net! Pikachu yelled to Meowth with tears in her eyes. Meowth looked at Pikachu and began to walk over to her.

Why should I? Meowth asked. If you don't, the man I love will die! Pikachu said tears still flooding from her eyes.

What about me? Was I just a fling? Just someone to make you feel good about yourself?

No! You helped me realize whom I really loved! Pikachu said with even more tears swelling in her eyes. And I swear on ash's life that if you free me I will give you what ever you want!

Anything? Meowth looked at Pikachu with a serious look in his eyes. Yes, even that! Pikachu replied knowing what he truly wanted.

You really love him don't you? Meowth said smiling. Yes, I do more than you know! I would do anything for him. Even give up you virginity for him?

Pikachu hesitated for a moment. Yes, even that.

You're willing to sacrifice that for his life. Meowth asked shocked. I know how important that is to you.

So will you let me protect the man I love? Pikachu asked with tears still flooding from her eyes.

Tell ya what, how about you owe me one? Meowth said as he cut the net with his claws.

Thank you. Pikachu said and then ran to ash's side.

How did the rat get out! James yelled surprised. Out of nowhere, Meowth slashed James's cheek causing it to bleed heavily.

She's not a rat! Meowth yelled and ran over next to Pikachu.

What are you doing?! Pikachu asked Meowth shocked.

Doing what I should have done years ago! Meowth replied as he used his furry swipes on Seviper knocking it to the ground.

Why you mangy traitor! James yelled angrily.

I've got your back Pikachu! Meowth said smiling at Pikachu.

That's it! Seviper bite attack! Cacnea use pin missile! Teach that traitor a lesson he won't live to forget!

Meowth evaded seviper's bite attack and barely dodged cacnea's pin missile. Pikachu then used thunderbolt on Cacnea knocking it into a tree.

Seviper use poison tail! Jessie yelled! Meowth tried to dodge it but got hit hard onto the ground. Cacnea use pin missile on Meowth now! Meowth looked up in horror as the pin missile hit him square in the back.

Ahh! Meowth yelled and coughed up fresh blood. Use bind attack now Seviper! Jessie yelled. Seviper wrapped its coils around Meowth and began to crush him. Yes, crush that little traitor until he breaths his last breath! Jessie yells maliciously.

Meowth hold on! Pikachu called as she used her quick attack but was blocked by Cacnea.

Meowth screamed in pain as he felt his body being crushed by Seviper. Seviper tightened his coils causing Meowth to cough up more blood.

Pikachu used her thunder attack to stun Cacnea while she advanced on Seviper. Pikachu used her iron tail and hit Seviper in the mouth causing blood to gush out of its mouth.

Meowth fell to the ground and looked at Pikachu as he breathed his last breath.

Forget the mangy cat let's kill the rat and then we'll finish him off! Jessie yelled.

Pikachu looked at the two people who had fought to protect her and she felt a rage that she had never felt before.

Large sparks began to emit out of Pikachu's cheeks, which caused any tree they hit to turn to ash. Team rocket looked at Pikachu in terror.

Uhh, Pikachu we meant no harm... Jessie said looking very terrified.

Yah we only wanted to gulp have a friendly battle. James added looking just as terrified as Jessie.

Friendly battle eh? Pikachu replied large sparks still emitting from her cheeks.

Cacnea charged at Pikachu. Pikachu used her thunderbolt on Cacnea incinerating it in a single bolt.

Cacnea! James yelled and fell to the ground crying. Seviper began to run.

Where do you think your going?! Pikachu yelled incinerating Seviper just as she did Cacnea.

Jessie and James sat on the ground mourning over there Pokémon.

Now you understand what it like is to see the one's you love get hurt! Pikachu yelled large sparks still shooting from each cheek.

We would have never killed them! Why? Why!? Did you kill the one thing that meant something to us? Jessie sobbed.

You killed Meowth! Pikachu screamed kicking Jessie in the face causing her to cough up blood.

Oh, I forgot you can't understand a word I'm saying without Meowth can you? Pikachu said barreling down on them.

Well understand this. I'll let you live knowing that the one's you love have been killed just as mine has! Pikachu yelled pointing in the direction of the town.

Jessie and James apparently got the message as they both began to run for town sobbing.

Pikachu then returned to ash's side and passed out.

END FLASHBACK

"And that's how I found out what my heart truly wanted to be with your Father." Julian finished leaving Ashley awe-struck."The point I'm trying to make sweetie is that you won't know what you're heart truly wants until the moment of truth arrives...it may be today...it might be three years from now...all you can do is give it time...you'll find out when the time comes." Julian said with a smile.

Ashley and Julian stopped a few houses short of the end of the block and hugged tightly until a scream made both their heads snap in the direction from where it came from.

Julian let go of Ashley and dashed at breakneck speed to see Jolt holding a women by her throat as she gagged. Jolt Ketchum! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Julian yelled and ran over and knocked Jolt to the ground causing him to drop the women on the ground.

Jolt stood up and stared at his mother with the same eyes as he did Josh. Julian clearly had no idea that jolt wasn't himself yet because she walked up and picked him up by the ear."YOU'RE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG CHU! GO BACK TO THE HOUSE NOW!" Julian yelled at him in a pissed off tone.

By this time Ashley ran up to see Julian taking Jolt by the ear then turned her gaze to see Josh unconscious on the ground laying against the house."Josh, oh my god!" Ashley exclaimed and ran over to Josh shaking him.

Josh slowly came too staring around dazed for a few moments until his eyes shot open as he looked at Ashley."Ashley, Jolt's not himself! He hit me in the chest and knocked me out over here!" Josh exclaimed.

Julian heard this let go of Jolt's ear and looked at Josh."What do you mean he isn't himself?" She asked then turned to look at her son slowly stand up and stared strait into her eyes."Oh god...Ashley, take Josh and get out of here NOW!" Julian exclaimed realizing what was really happening.

"But mom-"Ashley started."NOW!" Julian yelled at the top of her lungs cutting her daughter off.

Ashley grudgingly did as she was told and helped Josh walk down the street back to their house.

Julian then turned to face her son "what triggered the chip again? Is Chris still alive?" Julian thought fearfully."Jolt...fight it...I know you can...don't let it control you!" Julian pleaded only to have to quickly dodge a thunderpunch from Jolt.

Jolt then charged at Julian, jumped in the air, and used his Iron tail attack as he came down on her. Julian stopped the attack with an open paw then took hold of his tail with the other and swung him in circles before letting go sending him flying into the middle of the park.

"I guess I'm going to have to fight you to help you overcome that chip again son...I just hope it's enough..." Julian said as she slowly walked up to him lying on the ground.

Jolt suddenly jumped to his feet and began to punch at her very quickly causing Julian to have to dodge just as fast to make sure he did not land a blow.

Julian finally jumped back out of the range of Jolt's punches to which he responded by jumping in the air and launched a thunderbolt at her which hit its mark perfectly sending her flying back and into the street.

Julian stood up and charged at Jolt, got within five feet of him, and disappeared from his sight just as he threw a punch. Jolt then looked up to see Julian coming down on him with an Irontail attack which he had no time to dodge. The attack landed right on his face literally knocking him into the ground.

Julian stared at the hole she had just made by knocking her son into the ground."I hope I didn't hurt him too badly..." Julian thought with a worried glace just before she heard a loud rumbling sound. Julian turned around to see Jolt explode out of the ground creating another hole barely 3 feet from where she had knocked him into the ground and lunged at her with a Thunderpunch attack.

Julian had no time to dodge and not wanting to get hit stopped his attack with her open paw to which Jolt reacted by launching another thunderpunch with his left paw. Julian stopped this one too...barely.

"Jolt please listen to me! The chip has taken over you're mind again!" Julian yelled struggling to keep hold of her son's fists so he could not escape.

"I know..." Jolt said in the same trance like state which caused Julian to gasp in shock before Jolt sweep her off her feet with his tail causing her to lose grip on his paws which in a split second used one of them to strike her right in her back in an uppercut which caused Julian to scream in pain as she went flying upward before he appeared next to her in the air and used his Iron tail attack to send her flying to the ground in the playground area, hit the ground, and skid in it for about ten feet digging up dirt until she came to a stop.

Julian stood up wearily and stared at her son in disbelief. "Why would you do that Jolt?!" Julian half shrieked as tears began to swell in her eyes.

Jolt dashed up to her and before she could react stuck her in the chest causing her to cough up fresh blood and gasp in pain."Because I wanted to forget the feelings of pain, love, and heartache! I couldn't take it anymore! Ashley doesn't love me therefore what use do I have for those feelings?!Jolt said as he lifted her in the air.

In the mist of Julian pain a thought occurred to her."He was in love with Ashley?! HIS SISTER ASHLEY?!" Julian thought in a shocked tone as she was lifting in the air by jolt still unable to move as she was immobilized by pain.

"I was created for one purpose and one only...TO DESTROY!" Jolt said and struck Julian with yet another iron tail attack sending her flying for a few feet, then hit the ground, rolled on her side for a few more feet, and stopped on her front still unable to move due to the pain she was in.

Meanwhile in the Ketchum household...

Ashley laid josh on the couch."Josh...why is Jolt acting this way?" Ashley asked in a scared tone.

"I-I don't know...he didn't say anything except..." Josh said then stopped and recalled the onoly thing Jolt had said.

FLASHBACK

"She left me...I'm all alone...once again...no one to love...no one to hold me...I'm all alone..." Jolt said in a trance like tone.

END FLASHBACK

"He said she left me...I'm all alone...once again...no one to love, no one to hold me...I'm all alone." Josh finished reciting it word for word what he remembered then looked dup at Ashley whose face seemed to have gone pale."What is it Ashley?" Josh said clueless.

"It's my entire fault...I broke his heart...so he let the chip take control of him again...I'm the reason he's like this..." Ashley said slowly her voice almost breaking as she said it.

Josh sighed and groaned slightly in pain as she shifted himself to face her better."Ashley you can't blame yourself solely for this." Josh said in a comforting tone but Ashley seemed to not be listening as her mother's words came back to her hitting her like a freight train.

FLASHBACK

"The point I'm trying to make sweetie is that you won't know what you're heart truly wants until the moment of truth arrives...it may be today...it might be three years from now...all you can do is give it time...you'll know when the time comes." Julian said with a smile.

END FLASHBACK

"I have to tell him...it may be the only way to save him..." Ashley said slowly turning around and began to walk away but Josh stopped her in her tracks by grabbing her tail.

"Ashley, he's not himself! He would sooner Thunderbolt you to ash then let you get within three feet of him!" Josh said in a panicked tone still holding Ashley's tail tightly.

Ashley yanked her tail out of Josh's grip causing him to fall off the couch and groan in pain. He looked up to see Ashley running out the front door."ASHLEY PLEASE COME BACK! HE'LL KILL YOU!" Josh yelled at the top of his lungs but Ashley wasn't listening as she ran as fast as she could down the block using her agility to make her run even faster.

"I love you Jolt...I don't care what lies ahead of us...your all that maters to me now...no matter what happens...I'll love you forever!" Ashley said aloud to herself as she sped down the block towards Jolt and Julian...


	6. Love Conquers All

Ashley ran as fast as her four legs would carry her down the street and towards the play ground area. She turned the corner to see Jolt standing next to Julian not moving and felt her heart fill with panic.

"Oh god, please no..." was all Ashley could muster to say as her voice broke staring at her mother not moving looking on horrified at what she was seeing.

Jolt then bent over and picked up Julian by the throat causing her to gag and choke.

Ashley seemed to be stuck in a nightmare as all she could do was stare at her brother choke their mother. Everything around Ashley, Jolt, and their mother seemed to be shaded into a dark and gloomy shade of blue as she stood there still frozen in place unable to move looking on as the sound of Julian's gags and gasps for air seemed to echo around her...

"Jolt...this isn't you...you're not like this...your brave...and kind...what have I done? I've turned you into this monster you're not..." Ashley thought horrified still unable move as Julian gagged again still unable to move "Jolt...come back to me...I'm sorry I hurt you..." Ashley thought as tears began to swell in her eyes and Julian gave another gasp."Be the Chu I know and love again..." Ashley thought as Julian gave one more feeble gag before her body became limp."JOLT, NOOOOOOO!" Ashley screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran over to him and wrapped her arms around him sobbing loudly."Please Jolt...come back to me...I'm sorry I hurt you...I turned you into this monster! Please let her go! I love you Jolt! "Ashley said between sobs causing Jolt to drop Julian to the ground and after a few moments cough and gasp for air.

Jolt stood there for a moment seemingly rooted in place as Ashley tears began to soak his fur."Y-you...l-love me?" Jolt said in a part normal tone part trance like tone.

"Yes, with all my heart! Please come back to me...you're all that matters to me now!" Ashley exclaimed turning Jolt around and facing him as she stood on her hind paws.

Jolt stared at her with an emotionless glance seemingly as if he suddenly was shut off by a invisible switch as his eyes closed.

"Jolt..." Was all Ashley could say with a smile on her face when suddenly Jolt's eyes snapped open.

"LIES!" Jolt Yelled knocking Ashley away to the ground on her side.

Ashley looked up still laying on her side with on ear over her left eye at her brother with spark emitting from his cheeks staring at her with the same rage in his eyes."Jolt...please...I'm sorry I hurt you...Don't you still love me?" Ashley said looking up at her brother fearfully for the first time in her life.

"Ashley...he's not himself...words won't get through to him...That chip is fueled by his inner rage "Julian said in a wheezy voice still unable to move.

"I have no need for such emotions...all they end in is pain...my purpose is now clear...I am a destroyer...I have no other purpose..." Jolt said in the same trance like tone.

Ashley looked up into Jolt's eyes fearfully as tears continued to flood from her own. She then hung her head low suddenly."If...killing me...will give your heart peace...then do it...if I can't be with you...then I have...no reason to live...you're my life...my soul..." Ashley said between sobs as her tears dripped off her furry brown cheeks onto the ground.

Julian managed to at least roll over now groaning in agony."Ashley...RUN! GO!" Julian shrieked at her daughter but Ashley did not move...she laid there on her side with her head held low with the tip of her ears touching the ground waiting for her fate to be sealed.

Jolt cheeks began to emit large sparks as he prepared to turn Ashley to dust."Goodbye...my love..."Ashley thought tearfully.

Suddenly out of nowhere Jolt was knocked backward causing his attack to shoot harmlessly strait up in the sky. Ashley snapped her eyes open and looked up to see her father standing in front of her."Are you ok Ashley?" Ash asked not looking back.

"Yes..." Ashley replied in a slightly shocked tone as the realization of what just happened here hit her.

Ash then directed his gaze over to Julian who had by now managed to get on all fours."Are you ok dear?" Ash asked in the same tone.

"More or less I am...how did you know what was going on?" Julian asked shocked by happy to see her husband.

"I saw Josh lying on the front room floor and asked him what happened. The moment he told me I rushed out here hoping I wasn't too late. Looks like I made it just in time." Ash finished with a smile.

Jolt began to stand back up looking un-phased by his father's attack. He then charged at Ash and Julian only to be stopped by what looked like a blur of white fur and claws and was knocked back a few feet before he made a full recovery on his knees.

"Honestly...you thought you could take him on alone? Your even crazier then I gave you credit for" Meo said as he turned his head and looked at Ash and Julian with a cocky smile.

"Who's watching the rest of the littler?!" Julian asked in a worried tone.

"Oh...they are just fine where they are..." Meo said with a smile.

IN THE KETCHUM HOUSEHOLD...

Coda, Josh, and Takisha were sitting in the bathroom while Alexia continuously banged on the door trying to open it because Meo has barricaded it shut.

"I don't believe this! When mom and dad get back I'm telling them exactly what Meo did to us!" Alexia said bashing on the door once again..."LET US OUT OF HERE!" Alexia screamed at the top of her lungs bashing on the door once again.

Josh simply sat there next to Coda and Takisha watching their sister repeatedly try to break the door down and sighed." She isn't going to give up is she?" Josh said in a dull voice.

"Nope...she's hard headed that way..." Coda said in the same dull tone.

Takisha simply pulled a brush out of the cabinet drawer and began to brush her fur."Give it up sis...Meo got that door locked tight. We aren't getting out of here any time soon." Takisha said as she brushed her leg fur.

Alexia looked back at the others and glared"Ugh...I won't stand for this! I'm going to get us out of here if it's the last thing I do!" Alexia said then went back to banging the door and screaming at the top of her lungs.

Coda and Josh looked at each other and sighed almost simultaneously

"Checkers?" Coda said suggestively with a smile.

"Oh you're going down this time!" Josh said with a grin as Alexia continued to bang on the bathroom door still screaming at the top of her lungs...

BACK AT THE PLAYGROUND

"As long as they are safe is all that matters I guess" Julian said with a worried look.

Ash, Julian, and Meo looked at Jolt who by now had stood up completely and simply glared at them.

"It's going to take all three of us to take him down...if we can't then it's all over." Meo said in a dead serious tone.

"You're not leaving me out of this one!" Ashley piped up from behind them.

"You're going straight back to the house Young Chu!" Julian said in a stern tone.

"No, I'm not! I don't care what you say mother...Jolt means the world to me...I love him! And none of you can stop me from trying to save the Chu I love! If that means I'll have to leave then fine...but not without Jolt! I don't care what anyone thinks anymore...Jolt is my life!" Ashley said a flare in her eyes that Ash recognized right away for one of Julian's looks. She was dead serious and Ash knew it.

"Ashley...I-" Julian started but Ashley cut her off."No mom you said it yourself! I'll know when the time comes when I know what my heart truly wants...and it wants to be with Jolt! So I'm staying here and fighting with you...if I die fighting for the Chu I love then that's just fine with me! I'd rather be dead then live another day without him!" Ashley said in a fierce tone.

"Let her fight Julian...I know it may be hard...but she's just like you...nothing gets in the way of what her heart wants most..." Meo said and turned to face Jolt."Now is the time...if you're not up to it...get out of here now...cause this is going to get serious really fast!" Meo said and dashed at Jolt, claws bared, and slashed at Jolt.

Julian gave one more worried glance at her daughter then turned to dash at Jolt as well jumping up in the air and coming directly at him with her iron tail attack as Meo continuously slashed at Jolt.

Jolt dodged each slash coming at him and countered with a thunderpunch to Meo's chest sending him flying back only to look up a split second later to see Julian barely inches from his head with her Iron tail attack. Jolt within a split second put both paws up grabbed Julian by her tail and chucked her at Meo who had just stood up knocking them both back only to see Ash using his agility jumping over the both of them as they flew under him landing on the ground behind him as he came at jolt with an Iron tail which Jolt blocked.

Ash then threw several thunderpunches at jolt to which was constantly blocking and deflecting. Meanwhile Ashley had jumped over the both of them and began throwing thunderpunches of her own to which Jolt quickly shifted his stance so that they were both facing him and began to block both of their oncoming attacks but with far more difficulty.

Julian and Meo stood up next to each other and looked at as Ash and Ashley continued to attack relentlessly against Jolt."I think we are missing out on the action..." Meo said and dashed forward to get back into the battle.

Julian looked at Meo and groaned" If I didn't know any better I'd say he enjoyed fighting a little too much..." Julian thought and dashed forward as well.

Jolt saw Julian and Meo coming at him and used his agility to jump out of range of Ash and Ashley's attacks on him then jumped in the air and lunched a Thunderbolt attack on them.

Julian jumped in the way of the attack and stopped the attack with her tail and struggled slightly before deflecting it to the ground which created a small crater.

"Impressive mother...but you will not stop me from achieving my goal that Chris had originally designed me to perform. To destroy you and you're entire family." Jolt said in the same trance like tone.

"Julian...fighting strait on isn't going to win this fight for us...we are already nearing our limit and he seemingly hasn't broken a sweat." Meo said panting.

"The meowth is smarter than I give him credit for...I have been toying with you all...you never stood a chance against me...but it was fun to entertain your hopes for a little while..." Jolt said in a voice that was sounding more like Chris with every word he spoke.

"If this keeps up Meo...Jolt will forget us completely...the chip will have him completely...and I don't think we can save him when that happens." Ash said in a serious tone.

"Think Julian! How did you get through to him last time?!" Meo exclaimed with a panicked look on his face as Jolt dashed at Meo and hit him in the chest causing him to cough up blood just before the impact of the attack sent him flying back a crossed the street into the house.

"It was a surge of emotion that got through to him last time...but that didn't work!" Julian said just before Jolt hit her as well sending her into a backward roll and stopped a about ten feet away from him laying face down on the ground unconscious.

" A surge of emotion..." Ashley said thinking to herself as Ash got clocked knocking him a few feet away.

"Ashley run away!" Ash said trying to get back on all fours but unable to move...

Ashley then turned to face Jolt as she stood on her hind paws and stared at him.

"Are you so eager to die?" Jolt said in a cocky tone.

Ashley then without warning grabbed jolt's face with both paws and kissed him passionately.

Jolt's eyes suddenly widened in shock as the returned to normal and he began to return the kiss.

After a few moments Ashley broke the kiss and stared into Jolt's eyes smiling.

"Ashley...I'm so...sorry..." Jolt said and passed out in her arms.

Ashley unable to hold her brothers weight up fall onto her rump with Jolt's face in her chest lying on top of her...

Ashley sat on the ground slowly stroking through his head fur and smiled "It's ok...I forgive you...you've come back to me...and that's all that matters to me now..." Ashley said in a soft tone and kissed the back of his head.

Ash walked up to Ashley and the unconscious Jolt.

Ashley looked up at her father and sighed."We need to talk about something dad..." Ashley said in a soft but serious tone...


	7. New Beginnings

Ash, Julian, Josh, Takishia, Alexia, Coda, and Meo all sat in the Front room on the couch as Julian read a letter from Ashley aloud tears swelling in her eyes as she did so.

Dear my wonderful family,

I don't know where to start really...I suppose I should start with my sister and best friend Alexia.

Sis, you've been there for me since we were first born...Protecting me from the Haunter in the closet when we were only five...to protecting me with your life when were kidnapped by Chris. We've been so close and never kept anything from each other...but I think I am strong enough now to live on my own. Thank you for protecting me all these years.

To Josh,

Bro you've stuck it with me through thick and thin no matter what the situation was. I am very grateful for all you have done for me. Please look out for Alexia for me please...she still needs someone to talk to and even if she won't admit it needs someone to protect her as she did me.

To Takisha,

Even though we were never really all that close and barely spoke often I still loved and cared for you. Don't worry though...you'll meet a cute guy someday just don't overdo it with the grooming.

To coda,

You've always been the immature one of the litter...you just need to let go of your insecurities and you'll bloom into a wonderful and handsome Chu! Take care of yourself bro.

To Meo,

Thank you, everything you've done for us doesn't go without gratitude. Thank you for being our protector and I personally think of you as part of our family. Please continue to protect them as you did before.

Who-boy...this is the hardest part of this letter...To my mother and father,

You raised me to know what is right and wrong...you taught me everything I need to know...you have protected me with your lives and you're the best parents in the world that a Chu could ask for.

Mom,

Don't think of me and Jolt being together as something you did wrong raising us...you did a wonderful job and fate has brought me and Jolt together. We will always love you and nothing will ever change that.

Dad,

You've always been the more understanding one. If it weren't for you being this way, me and Jolt may not have been able to be together. Thank you so much!

I suppose I should close this letter with this final note. I promise you...we will see each other again! Until then take care of yourselves and remember I me and Jolt will always love you all!

Love,

Ashley and Jolt

Julian finished reading the letter out loud and began to sob in Ash's arms "My poor baby...who will protect her?" Julian said between sobs.

"Jolt will...I know he will." Ash said with a smile lifting Julian's face to his and kissing her.

Meanwhile in a distant forest not far from New Bark Town...

Jolt was cutting trees down and working hard to make them a new home."Umm...dear...we are trying to live a normal life here not stand out." Ashley said with a giggle.

"I know this but that doesn't mean I can't make the burrow a bit more modern...the outside will look normal but the inside will be more comfortable to live in. I see these trainers making secret bases all the time so I know how to make one quite easily." Jolt said with a smile.

Ashley lay down and thought about what life is going to be like for them."This is going to be completely different now...we are going to be living off the land instead of living in a house...this is going to be hard to get used to at first...but I'm sure we can do it." Ashley thought to herself lost in her own thoughts thinking about different things and possible things that may happen until Jolt snapped her out of her thoughts by tapping her on the shoulder.

"It's done." Jolt said with a warm smile and lifted her up carrying her into the burrow like a groom would carry his bride into the house which caused Ashley to giggle as they entered the burrow.

Their burrow looked rather plain with a with a wooden table sitting on the right hand wall, and a bed sitting in the left hand corner of the room, support beams made out of wood stood in the middle of the burrow, and in every corner of the room. The walls had wooden planks on them so you could not tell the walls were made of dirt by just looking at them.

"Wow...there's no way this was done by forest materials alone...Jolt...what did you do?" Ashley said with a stern glance in Jolt direction.

Jolt simply sweat dropped and scratched the back of his head."Ok it's not all one hundred percent forest made but I can't tell you where I got the other stuff it's a secret." Jolt said with a humorous tone.

"SOME RANDOM TRAINER'S SECRET BASE"

"Holy shit, I've been robbed! "The trainer said looking slack jawed before the trainer comically fell backwards with a loud thud fainting.

"BACK AT ASHLEY AND JOLT'S HOME"

"Well I suppose this is better than what I had first pictured it..."Ashley said still wondering where he got all the non-forest made stuff but thought it better not to ask.

Jolt and Ashley both sat down on the bed and sat silently for what seemed like forever until jolt leaned over to Ashley and kissed her passionately." Thank you for saving me...I dread to think what would have happened if you hadn't stopped me." Jolt said softly kissing her between words he spoke.

Ashley returned the each kiss with her own as she began to caress his back."It was the only thing I could think of to save you...I can't live without you Jolt..." Ashley said between her own kisses.

Words seemed to fade between them as Jolt and Ashley as they caressed and kissed each other. They only stopped kissing briefly to catch their breaths before they began to make out again. With each kiss Ashley was become more and more aroused as she felt herself become even wetter with each passing second, but she wanted to savor this moment of romance between them.

Ashley caressed the back of Jolt head as they kissed moving her paws down his back as they kissed gripping his back fur in her paws as they kissed then released it. Jolt could feel his Chu cock poking beneath his sheath but like Ashley wanted to savor this moment and not rush things.

He continued to kiss her passionately and groped her rump as he kissed her earning a giggle from Ashley causing them to break their kiss."Hehe...getting really horny are we dear?" Ashley said in a seductive tone and pushed him on his back to his surprise.

By this time Jolt's Chu cock was poking out of its sheath. The very sight of it made Ashley's muzzle water."Mmmm...brings back memories don't it?" Ashley said as she placed her muzzle over his sheath and engulfed Jolt's cock in it. All Jolt could do was moan and nod in reply.

Ashley continued to work on jolt's length as she paid close attention to the tip for a brief time before engulfing it again in her muzzle. Jolt caressed the back of her head as she did so only letting out audible moans as his right ear twitched with each bob Ashley made on his Chu cock.

Ashley's ears flopped in her face as she bobbed her head up and down having to flick them back ever so often with one paw as she continued to suck on Jolt's length as pre-cum dripped into her maw. She then took her muzzle off his cock and began to slowly masturbate him as she smiled at him."I hope your close because I want your sweet cum Bro..." Ashley said with a sly grin as she began to suck on the tip and only the tip still masturbating him.

"Oh fuck...uhhh...yes I am getting really close sis...take it all in please...uhhh..."Jolt said between moans as his right ear began to twitch even more violently now.

Ashley granted her brother's request and took his entire length into her muzzle keeping a grip on his cock with one paw masturbating him between bobs.

"I'm going to cum..." Was all Jolt could muster before he shot his warm seed into her muzzle.

Ashley felt her brother's hot cum shoot into her muzzle and swallowed every drop of it and continued sucking trying to pry every drop of cum she could get out of him.

Jolt moaned in ecstasy as he shot stream after stream of hot cum into his sister's muzzle."Oh fuck...you're going to suck me dry sis...I won't have anything left to shoot up in you if you keep this up...uhhh..." Jolt said with a grin as Ashley looked up at him smiling as she continued to suck.

Ashley gave one suck which was harder than previous ones earning a loud moan from Jolt causing him to shoot one last and thick stream of his seed into her muzzle before she took it off and swallowed it.

Ashley then leaned forward and kissed him. As they kissed Jolt got a taste of his own cum as she kissed her."Kinky sis...I taste pretty good I think." Jolt said with a sly grin.

"That you do Bro...now how about you taste me..." Ashley said with a sly grin laying on her back and spreading her legs wide.

Ashley was so wet at this point that the fur around her cunny was soaked in her juices."Wow...your really wet..." Jolt remarked before he extended his tongue out and begins to lick Ashley's clit earning a soft moan from her.

Jolt then edged his tongue inside her licking her wet walls and brushing his tongue against her hymen. Ashley could feel her orgasm approaching already much to her dismay. "Slow down bro...uhhh...you're going to make me cum too fast...I want to savor the feeling of your tongue inside me...because your cock is going to be next...uhhh..." Ashley said between moans causing Jolt to stop licking and look up in shock.

"You mean...you're ready?" Jolt asked questioningly to which Ashley nodded.

"But I'm nervous...will it hurt?" Ashley asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Only at first...then it will subside quickly." Jolt said reassuring her as he positioned himself and began to edge his Chu cock inside her until the tip rested on her hymen.

Ashley felt her brother slide his Chu cock inside her and gave a soft moan."Are you sure you're ready?"Jolt asked once more.

"Yes... I'm ready...I want to bear your litter Jolt...please take me..." Ashley said in a passionate tone.

"Ok...if it hurts too much let me know and I'll stop." Jolt said taking a deep breath and gave a quick and hard thrust into Ashley's cunny breaking her hymen causing Ashley to let out a high pitched"CHUUUU!" in pain as tears swelled in her eyes." Are you ok?" Jolt asked in a concerned tone.

"Do I look ok to you?! I just had my fucking pussy ripped!" Ashley snapped at jolt but almost immediately regretted saying that."I'm sorry I snapped at you...it just stings like hell..." Ashley said wiping a tear from her right eye.

Jolt couldn't help but laugh at this."Its ok sis...I didn't expect this part to go smoothly and you're so cute when you're pissed off." Jolt added with a grin to which Ashley gave him a playful swat to the head.

"You're terrible Bro..." Ashley said with a giggle."Oh I know I am...hehe" Jolt said giving a mischievous grin.

By now the majority pain and stinging had subsided."Keep going...it doesn't hurt as much now..." Ashley said with a smile.

Jolt then resumed his thrusting starting slowly at first letting Ashley get used to his full length before he began to speed up.

This new wave of pleasure was too much for the inexperienced Chu to take. Ashley felt her climax hit her fast and hard causing her to squirt her sweet juices all over Jolt's cock as he continued to thrust into her nowhere near his own."You came already sis...well I'm going to make you cum again..." Jolt said with a grin and began to speed up earning loud moans from Ashley giving her no time to recover from her orgasm as another began to build up within her with each thrust.

"He's so good...god he's going to make me cum again and he's not even close!" Ashley thought to herself as her next climax was upon her. She then clenched her cunny around jolt's cock this time as she came once again but jolt was not even close to his own climax as he continued to thrust into her leaning forward and kissing her as he did so.

Ashley wrapped her paws around him moaning with each kiss gripping his back fur hard as her body was in completely ecstasy right now...all she could focus on was the pleasure surging through her body and each climax that hit her every ten minutes or so. With each orgasm that hit her it took longer to build up to her next one.

After about what seemed to be forever Jolt broke their kissing and smiled at her as he continued thrusting." Are you ready to become a mother dear?" Jolt said with a grunt and a moan.

"Yes I am...now fill me with your hot seed bro!" Ashley said in a passionate yet proud voice. This was the moment she had been waiting for; Jolt was going to cum in her and make her pregnant with their litter.

With one final moan Jolt's Chu cock exploded into her cunny. The feeling of her brother Cumming into her gave her building pleasure a violent shove to her climax causing her to orgasm for the eighth time.

Jolt simply lay on top of her enjoying their afterglow with his cock still inside her. Ashley looked at him and kissed him passionately to which jolt returned the kiss."I only hope mom's genetics don't pass onto me..." Ashley said with a grin to which they both laughed.

"BACK AT THE KETCHUM HOUSEHOLD"

"I wonder if Ashley knows that she will have to give live birth just as I did..." Julian though curiously. "Oh well...she'll find out eventually like I did. I wonder how she will take it." Julian thought to herself in the living room.

"BACK AT JOLT AND ASHLEY'S HOME"

"I seriously doubt it dear...mom is the genetically altered one not you." Jolt said with a smile.

"I'm just so excited! I finally get to become a mother and it's with the Chu I love!" Ashley said pulling him out of her and tackling him on the bed with a giggle.

"I'm excited too...but it will be a few months you know till the eggs form and you have to give birth to them. So how about we get some sleep and enjoy our time till we become parents." Jolt said with a smile and scooted over so that she lay next to him.

Ashley herself suddenly felt tired with the pleasure and ecstasy she was in wearing off she was feeling exhausted now. She curled up next to Jolt and slipped into a pleasant slumber within moments.

Jolt caressed his sisters head and shifted one of her ears to the side revealing her cute face and let out a sigh and a smile then looked up at the ceiling a frowned."That chip wasn't activated by me...I know I may have wanted to escape those emotions but I would never activate the chip on my own accord...it can mean only one thing...Chris is alive...but I won't tell her yet...I want her to be happy...we'll cross that bridge when it comes to that...but know this Chris and I know you can hear me because of the chips neural link...I WILL KILL YOU!" Jolt thought to himself fiercely to which he heard an echoing evil laughter...


	8. Life Can Be A &

The first month of living on their own proved enjoyable and fun for Jolt and Ashley. They would spend days alone together enjoying each other's embrace and having sex almost nightly and at random times during the day. And depending on where they got horny at they would have sex.

By the months each there wasn't a single location in their house that Jolt and Ashley had not had sex at yet. But the initial flare of their relationship was beginning to wear off and Ashley was showing signs that she was indeed pregnant however showed no signs of being ready to lay any sort of egg.

Worried that something may be wrong Jolt suggested they go and see a nurse at the local Pokemon center.

Jolt and Ashley walked into the Pokemon center holding paws and looked around to see it had become rather busy now at days. Ever since Professor Oak had installed the pokespeak translator, Pokemon and human trainers alike have been coming in for appointments and such.

As jolt and Ashley walked up to the counter Nurse Joy gave an odd glance at first but smiled her usual smile." Welcome to the New Bark town Pokemon center, how can I help you and your sister today Jolt?" Nurse Joy asked smiling.

Just then a panicking thought occurred to Ashley and Jolt simultaneously. No one knew of there relationship outside of their family and incest wasn't very well looked upon if not resented by both the Human and Pokemon communities. Jolt and Ashley let go of each others paw and looked around curiously hoping no one had taken notice and then looked at Nurse joy again who was eyeing them suspiciously.

My sister needs a few tests done, she says she hasn't been feeling well as of late. We don't really know what could be wrong." Jolt said shifting his right foot while he looked down as he always did when he felt guilty or unsure of something.

Ashley looked over and noticed him shifting his feet and sighed." I swear that's genetic in this family" Ashley thought in annoyance remembering how their mother did the same thing when she felt guilty or unsure of something.

Nurse Joy raised and eyebrow in suspicion and motioned for them to follow." you'll have to excuse the business...ever since that pokespeak translator was installed I had to hire more staff to handle everything." Nurse Joy said as she lead them down the hall as chancey moved and walked quite frequently though the halls moving back and forth past them entering different doors in the hall.

"Common testing room I assume, Nurse joy?" A chancey said questioningly.

"Yes but make it in the far end of the center and make sure we are not disturbed." Nurse joy whispered to the chancey so that only she and Jolt because of his genetically enhanced hearing could hear it.

This caused Jolt to give a panicked glance but then thought he may be over reacting.

Nurse Joy opened the door and motioned for them to enter. Jolt and Ashley both entered and nurse joy locked the door behind them.

Nurse Joy was then taken by surprise by jolt who had dashed up on her and lifted her up by her blouse much to Ashley's shock. "Who are you working for and why did you ask for us not to be disturbed?!" Jolt said in an aggressive tone to which nurse joy looked positively terrified up till now.

"I should have remembered you had enhanced hearing Jolt...I asked for us to not be disturbed and locked the door because I know there is more to this than a few simple tests Jolt Ketchum." This caused Jolt to let Nurse Joy down slowly and nicely as a look a pure guilt appeared on both his and Ashley's face." so why don't you tell me what your hiding...both of you." Nurse joy said with a stern glance to them both.

"How do you know we are hiding anything?" Jolt asked shifting his right foot nervously.

"I knew your mother and if there was one defining attribute she and all her litter share it's when they are hiding something they tend to shift there hind paws or in your case Jolt your right foot." Nurse Joy said confidently.

Jolt took a deep breath and sighed."ok..fine...I'll tell you." Jolt said and began to explain how he and Ashley fell in love and where they were now living.

"Nurse joy simply gave a slightly disgusted look at first but resumed her smile."Ok..and what testing do you need done?" Nurse Joy asked hoping she wasn't right.

Jolt was hesitant to ask and shifted his right foot as he looked down at the floor for a few moments till Ashley walked up.

"I need a pregnancy test done and farther testing to see when I will need to lay my eggs." Ashley said in a soft yet worried tone.

Nurse joy then gave a even appalled look and did not resume her smile this time." Well I can do the pregnancy test...but no further testing will be needed Ashley...If you are indeed pregnant you will have to give live birth just as your mother did you and Jolt. I Assume you want to keep the test results off the medical records?" Nurse Joy said taking out a needle and sticking it in Ashley's shoulder and drawing some blood.

Jolt and Ashley both nodded silently. "I really must say...I don't approve of this type of relationship at all...nor do I like it...I would ask that after this test is done that you keep your appointments here to a minimum." Nurse Joy said in an distasteful tone as she unlocked the door and left the room.

Jolt looked at Ashley who was now standing on her hind paws and scratched the back of his head." Not really going up the popularity ladder are we?" He said letting out a sigh as he hugged her and kissed her.

"She hates us now...is this how our lives are going to be from now on? Hated by everyone who sees us in public?" Ashley said as a tear drifted down her cheek while she rested her head on Jolt's chest as Jolt rubbed her back attempting to comfort her.

"I really don't know Ashley...I didn't think this kind of life for us would be easy but I didn't think it could be this hard either..." Jolt said with a frown and looked yp to see a TV set and a remote sitting on the counter in the room." Let's watch some TV. We haven't see anything in over a month." Jolt said smiling and flicked on the TV to see a news Bulletin on the screen.

"In stunning turn of evens Pokemon are now demanding rights to be treated as equal civilians. A female Hitmonlee had this to say." The news reported said and then the picture switched to show a Hitmonlee standing with a microphone while the words streamed horizontally under it in a red bar saying" Translated by Pokespeak" as the Hitmonlee began to speak." Thanks to professor oaks advancements in science we Pokemon now can speak and say what we have been wanting to say for years! Many of us no longer want to be owned by trainers. it's as bad as being a slave! I say get rid of the pokeballs for good!" The Hitmonlee said in a angry tone followed by cheers behind her. The screen then switched back to the news reporter.

"While some Pokemon demand change others are perfectly fine with remaining as a trainers Pokemon." The New reported said and then the picture on the screen once again switched to show a Charmander with his Male trainer." I am happy with my trainer. We share a bond like all trainer's do with their Pokemon. We are not slaves! I for one don't want to forced to leave my trainer. What can of life would I live? I would be homeless! I have no idea how hunt or survive! Think about my fellow Pokemon...if we were treated as what many refer to as "equal" we would be forced to work for our food and have to pay for everything! We are already equal...my trainer treats me no differently than his own mother! And than kind of equality outweighs these" civil rights!" we don't need those rights! We should be happy with what we have and not demand more." The Charmander finished and then hugged his trainer."Charmy is right. Do you Pokemon realise how hard it is for a human to make it in this world? You guys have it easy! I wouldn't bite the hand that feeds you if I were you guys." The trainer said in a cocky tone and then the picture once again switched back to the News reporter.

"If Pokemon do indeed get Civil rights like us...it could change the Pokemon world as we know it...forever. Do we really want this? And more the case do the Pokemon really know what they are asking for? We Had a interview with Professor Samuel Oak for his opinions on this matter." The news reporter said and then Picture change to show professor Oak on it.

"What is your opinion on Pokemon demanding Civil rights?" The new reported asked.

"Well when I created the Pokespeak translator I never thought in my years as a Pokemon scientist this would happen...I originally designed it for the Ketchum's who I'm sure the whole world knows of them." Professor oak said and a Photo of the entire family was briefly displayed on screen showing Ash, Julain,Alexia,Coda,Josh,Camelia, Jolt, And Ashley in a family Picture then reverted back to showing professor oak." but it soon was asked for by Nurse Joy who said she needed it to better understand her Chaney. Before I knew it...so many needed my pokespeak translator I simply let it become a main stream product for every home to have." Professor Oak said and took a deep breath." As for Pokemon demanding Civil rights...I find that it's a Bold step into a new world for us...it will change many things in how we live and socialize with Pokemon. Some for the better...others for the worse. What ever changes may lie in store for us in this world...I say we embrace them and help each other make this world a better place for Humans and Pokemon alike." Professor oak said with a smile.

Jolt and Ashley looked at each other in a stunned expression." This could change everything Jolt. We may no longer have to live in the forest!" Ashley said happily.

"Maybe...but I still wonder what we Pokemon have really gotten ourselves into...this is going to cause problems...something about this stinks..." Jolt said looking back up at the TV screen along with Ashley.

The picture then switched back to show the news reported back behind his desk." not every one holds professor oaks point of view though...another scientist who did a phone only interview with us had this to say." The words" This is an actual recording" appeared in a red bar at the bottom of the screen." These Pokemon don't know what they want...they are not intelligent enough to live in society as us...true they may be smart but they lack the ability to learn complex things such as math and science which are critical for any Human to make it with a good job...however they won't be much of a problem for very much longer...forgive me...I am tired." The Voice said followed by a phone hang up sound.

Jolt looked down at Ashley who looked positively terrified." He can't be alive...can he?" Ashley said looking at Jolt fearfully.

Just then Nurse Joy walked back in smiling much to Jolt an d Ashley's surprise." Your going to be a mother! Congratulations!" Nurse Joy said joyfully which caused Ashley to forget all together what she just had heard as she Hugged and kissed Jolt.

Nurse Joy simply stood there and continued smiling." I do need to do one more thing...just a simple shot that will keep you healthy." Nurse Joy said with a smile.

"Odd...she was absolutely disgusted with the idea of us being together no more than a half hour ago...why the change in thought towards us now?" Jolt thought as he looked at Nurse Joy suspiciously while she took out a needle and began to walk towards Ashley who sat there waiting for the injection still happy over she was going to be a mother.

"This might Sting a little" Nurse Joy said with a grin as she neared the needle to Ashley's arm for it to be zapped and shattered still in her hand." Why you little rat!" Nurse Joy said and snapped her head to glare at Jolt but he wasn't standing in that spot any more.

Jolt then suddenly appeared behind her and knocked her in the air with his Irontail."ONE!" Jolt Yelled as he knocked her through the roof jump and disappeared and reappeared right above her. "TWO!" Jolt yelled as he second Irontail attack connected with Nurse Joy's chest as he used his own weight to send her plummeting to the ground." THREE!" Jolt said as they Hit the ground in the Pokemon center with a loud crash after which Jolt did a black flip off her and landing on his feet.

"Jolt, what the fuck did you just do?! You just killed nurse Joy!" Ashley said with a shocked yet horrified look on her face.

"Look again Ashley! That's not nurse Joy! Think about it! She resented our relationship and was very rude to us, what would change her opinion of us now?!" Jolt said readying himself for anything.

Ashley stood there for a moment trying toi collect herself. "she was acting odd but-" Before Ashley could finish she was whisked away just in time by Jolt before an ice beam hit her.

Nurse Joy then stood up and snapped her neck to the side causing it to pop and then snapped it to the other side causing another loud pop." Very perceptive Jolt...impressive. However my master will not tolerate failure." Nurse Joy said as stood staring at them.

"Why don't you show us who you really are...You Gengar!" Jolt said bravely.

Nurse Joy's form then began to change revealing a human looking haunter." The name is Huntress...and this is the last face will you ever see." Huntress said with an evil smile.

Ashley then looked at Jolt and gave a panicked look" Jolt...Our family!" She said in a terrified tone to which Jolt nodded silently.

"Ashley listen, I'm going to throw you through the open hole in the roof. Go warn Mom and dad and the rest of our family!" Jolt said to which Ashley nodded just before Jolt chucked her though the roof's hole and tackled Huntress before she could react.

Ashley flew though the roof and used her Irontail attack to soften her landing which was just outside the Pokemon center and Ran using agility towards their home." Please be ok..I'm on my way!" Ashley thought as she ran as fast as she could...


	9. Chris' Revenge

Ashley ran as fast as he possibly could down the street a crossed town causing many by standers to look on suspiciously as the brown furred Pikachu dashed down the sidewalk and made a turn past the pokemart."Please be ok..." Ashley said under her breath as she neared the comer of the block they lived on.

Ashley ran to their house and stopped in front of it. "Doesn't look they got here yet...good." Ashley said breathlessly as she walked up to the door and opened it.

As the door opened and swung to the side the sight that beheld her caused her to look on in shock and horror as only audible sounds could be heard emitting from her mouth.

"No...no...please god..." Ashley thought to herself as tears of anguish and pain began to stream down her cheeks.

"NOOOOOO!" Ashley shrieked finally as she ran over to Josh and held him sobbing who had been laying on the living room floor in a puddle of blood with what looked to be a large claw in his back starring blankly in horror with one paw extended out towards the door.

"Please god, noooooo!" Ashley shrieked again holding Josh tightly in her arms not caring at all that his blood as now staining her brown fur.

After a few moments Ashley turned her head to look into the living room to see Alexia who had been impaled through the chest by what looked to be another large claw hanging from the living room wall with her head laying limp as her blood dripped from her hind paws onto the floor.

"Alexia! Oh god! Koda, Camellia, Mom, Dad...SOMEONE PLEASE ANSWER ME!" Ashley shrieked laying Josh's head down and ran past Alexia up the stairs only to see what looked like a Pikachu's ear with a bow tied around it laying on the steps.

"Camellia..." Ashley said questly then immediately dashed up the stairs the rest of the way to see Camellia laying in the upstairs hallway earless sprawled on her back and what looked to be a streak of blood from where she was dragged which was the Boy's room.

Ashley stood on her hind paws and opened up the door to the boy's room to see Koda laying on the floor his head looking as if it had been turned in a 360 degree angle with a look of shock on his face.

Ashley then slammed the door shut and leaned her back against it sobbing silently with tears flooding down her cheeks as she slowly slid down it till her rump was on the floor.

Ashley then heard a cluttering sound from Ash and Julian's room and as if by impulse ran as fast as she could, ran though the broken door to see her father laying on the ground impaled though the chest on the bed and looked over to see her Mother being gagged by what looked like a Jolt version of a Gengar hold her up by her throat.

Julian then looked over to see Ashley standing on all fours staring in horror." Run...Ashley..." Julain said and gagged again." Get out of here while you can..." Julian said again and gagged once more." They are too strong..." Julian said and gagged again.

"You talk to much you little rat...time to die!" The Gengar said and then extended it's right paw to what looked exactly like the claw that she saw in her brother and sister.

"Mom, noooooo!" Ashley shrieked as she ran forward but Julian raised a paw and shook her head. "Mom's...still alive...protect her...please my daughter..." Julian said just before the Gengar jabbed her through the chest causing her to cough up blood as her eyes widened in shock and horror. Julian then looked up at the Gengar and smiled." you have no idea what you've just done..." Julian said and then turned to Ashley who looked on as if she was frozen in place." Ashley...sweetie...don't let it consume you...use it..." Julian said and closed her eyes with what looked like a peaceful smile on her face and went limp in the Gengar's paw.

Ashley stared on ion what looked like a trance-like state just staring even when the Gengar threw her mother to the wall she continued staring. "They are all gone...me and Jolt are the only ones left...that thing killed them...they are gone forever...I'll never see them again...I'll never see Josh's smiling face...never hear or feel Alexia comfort me ever again..." Ashley thought to herself as the Gengar walked up to her.

In Ashley's mind she could see all there smiling facing in front of her and then shattering like a glass almost a moment later. "Everything I ever held dear...everyone I ever loved...taken from me!" Ashley thought as she felt herself begin to be filled with an unspeakable rage as the Gengar was now standing in front of her extending a claw of it it's paw smiling evilly at her.

"I've always been so helpless...never could do anything to save anyone..." Ashley thought to herself as the Gengar arches it's arm back ready to impale her in the next moment.

"well...NOT ANYMORE!" Ashley said aloud standing on her hind paws and stopped the Gengar's Arm mere inches from her face much top it's surprise.

"H-how? No one can match my strength!" The Gengar said in a shocked tone but Ashley was not listening the only thing that could be seen was her eyes which were filled with a deep rage.

Ashley then snapped the Gengar's arm breaking it with a single twist of her paw causing the Gengar to cry out in agony and drop it's claw and then threw the Gengar to the wall.

"T-t-this can't be possible!" The Gengar said fearfully holding it's arm still as Ashley picked up the claw the Gengar dropped and walked over to it.

"you can't beat-" But the Gengar was cut off by Ashley lifting it by the throat.

"Ironic isn't it...that you die the same way you killed my mother!" Ashley yelled and rammed the Claw through the Gengar's chest so hard that the wall behind it could be seen cracking. But Ashley wasn't finished she dropped the Gengar who was coughing and gasping for breath as it gagged on it's own blood and walked over to her mother and took the claw out of her walked back over to the Gengar and lifted it up again and jabbed a second claw into it's chest causing the Gengar to cry out in pain.

"Still not dead yet...good! Because I'm not done with you!" Ashley said dragging the Gengar by it's ears down the hall and stopped in front of her sister." This is for Camellia!" Ashley yelled as she literally ripped the Gengar's ears off it's head causing it to shriek in pain. Ashley then knocked the Gengar down the stairs and followed it slowly on all fours she then saw Alexia still impaled on the wall and took her down with the up most care and took the claw out of her as delicately as possible and then walked over to the Gengar once agin picking it up by the throat and slammed it against the wall.

"This is for Alexia!" Ashley shrieked and jabbed yet another claw through the Gengar's chest "nailing" it to the wall. The Gengar by now was looking barely conscious gasping in agony with each breath it took as tears of fear and pain dripped down it's cheeks. Ashley then walked over to her brother and took the claw out of him as carefully as possible, walked over to the Gengar, and yanked him off leaving the claw still in the wall as she dragged him over to where Josh laid at and though it down next to him.

"This is for Josh!" Ashley yelled and threw the claw down impaling the Gengar though the back causing it to give another shriek of agony. Ashley then got on it's back and lifted it's head up choking the Gengar.

"I...was...only...following...orders..."The Gengar managed to say between gags as blood seemed to be pouring from every part of it now.

"And this..." Ashley said straining against the Gengar's neck as it attempted to stop her from doing what it knew she was planning to do." Is for Koda...BURN IN HELL!" Ashley yelled as she twisted the Gengar's neck snapping it.

Ashley dropped the Gengar's neck and slowly walked over to the couch which had miraculously been left unscathed, sat on it, And crossed her paws putting her head in between them as she sobbed loudly...

MEANWHILE IN THE POKEMON CENTER...

"Your family is probably already dead...and will your sister be as well no sooner she arrives." Huntress said maliciously as she traded blows with Jolt.

"No...I refuse to believe that! My family is strong! They could never be killed by the likes of you!" Jolt said just before he jumped into the air and launched a thunder attack which the Huntress deflected to the side causing the bolt to hit a piece of the Pokemon center equipment which exploded almost instantly upon impact.

Huntress simply snickered at this. "Such a naive little Chu..."Huntress said as she extended a claw out of her right hand and chucked it at jolt which caught Jolt by surprise and dodged barely looking behind him to see it impaled in the wall and then look at his shoulder which was now bleeding now as his own blood began to stain his yellow fur.

Jolt immediately held his shoulder in pain and looked on at Huntress who was already drawing another." How did she cut me like that? I've hit razor sharp lab objects before when I fought with my mother in Chris's lab and they didn't even scratch me..." Jolt thought shocked.

"It hurts doesn't it...you've never been wounded like that before have you?" Huntress said with an evil grin." Chris designed us to be able to regenerate any bone in our body and designed our bone to be able to be able to physically harm you and your mother with our it which we can extend from our palms." Huntress said and chucked another claw at him which he jumped out of the way of." So like I said...your family is DEAD!" huntress said throwing multiple claws at jolt which jolt barely dodged with each strike at him.

"I've got to get rid of this bitch and then get to Ashley and the rest of our family!" Jolt thought to himself in a panicked tone as he dashed forward only to be gripped by the throat by huntress a split second before he struck and lifted into the air.

"You're going to die Jolt...Chris no longer needs a inferior design such as yourself walking around...it's an insult to his genius." Huntress said as she extended a claw out of her right palm and arched her arm back ready to impale Jolt through the chest.

"HEY BITCH!" A voice came from the torn door way which caused huntress to turn her head in that direction to see a very blood stained Ashley holding a claw in her right paw standing on her hind paws with a look of pure rage in her eyes." DROP MY BROTHER!" Ashley yelled and threw the claw which impaled Huntress right though her skull killing her instantly causing her to drop jolt to the floor as she fell to the ground with her head gushing blood.

Jolt stood up and stared at her for a few moments in shock holding his shoulder before he ran over and hugged Ashley tightly who was now sobbing uncontrollably." Ashley what happened?!" Jolt asked in a panicked tone.

"They're all dead Jolt..." Ashley said in a sobbing whisper." Mom...Dad...our entire family is DEAD!" Ashley said beginning in a whisper and ending in a shrieking tone.

"Oh, god..." Jolt said in a whisper as tears began to swell in his eyes. Jolt held Ashley in his arms as he too began to sob loudly...

Sometime later...

Jolt, Ashley, Rachel, Meo, and Professor Oak stood next to many other's who had known the Ketchum's stood silently as a priest spoke.

"Today...we honor those who live have been lost at the hands of a terrible tragedy." The priest said and let a motion of silence ensue to all who were attending.

After a few moments the priest spoke up once again" In the Name of God, the merciful Father, we commit the bodies of Koda, Alexia, Camellia, Josh, Julian, and Ash Ketchum to the peace of the grave."

The priest said softly before he drops three Handfuls of earth over their graves as he spoke" From dust you came, to dust you shall return." The priest said dropping the finally handful of earth over their graves.

The priest then turned to everyone attending and bowed his head as did." Let us prey." The priest said and began to recite a prayer. "God, we thank you for the life that you give us. It is full of work and of responsibility, of sorrow and joy Today we thank you for Koda, Alexia, Camellia, Josh, Julian, and Ash Ketchum , for what they has given and received. Help us in our mourning and teach us to live for the living in the time that is still left to us. Thank you for eternal life that can give light and joy to our days and years already here on earth. God, we thank you for your Son, Jesus Christ. Help us to see that it is he who opens the gate to the life that shall never die."

Everyone including Jolt and Ashley said" Amen" After the priest had finished.

The priest then turned to face the graves of Koda, Alexia, Camellia, Josh, Julian, and Ash Ketchum. "The Lord bless you and watch over you. The Lord make his face shine upon you, and be gracious to you. The Lord look kindly on you and give you peace; In the Name of the Father, and of the Son and of the Holy Spirit." The priest said as everyone stared in sadness at the graves. Ashley buried her head in Jolt chest fur and began to sob silently into it.

The priest then turned to everyone with a deep sorrow in his eyes. "Let us go in the peace of the Lord." The priest said softly and began to walk away. Everyone silently followed including Ashley who still was sobbing quietly.

Later that evening...

The Ketchum household had been cleaned by professional staff so that not one speck of blood remained. However for Ashley the images of her family laying dead in that house still haunted her so they went to Jolt and Ashley home they had built in the forest instead.

Ashley, Meo, and Rachel sat silently in the house not speaking for sometime while Jolt stood staring out the door into the night till Rachel finally spoke up." It's hard to believe they are really gone...but the proof is in the pudden..." Rachel said in a soft tone.

"Now I wish I had never left the house with Rachel...I could have done something...anything..." Meo said quietly.

Ashley looked up tears still dripping down her cheeks and placed a paw on his shoulder." There was nothing you could have done...you would and grandma would have been killed too..." Ashley said her voice breaking as she spoke and looked at Meo for a few moments before she buried her head in his shoulder sobbing loudly.

"All we can do now is cope with our loss and try to move on..." Rachel said quietly until Jolt abruptly punched the wall putting a dent in it.

"We didn't lose them...THEY WERE STOLEN FROM US!" Jolt yelled at the top of his lungs." When I find Chris...I won't only kill him...I'll incinerate him!" Jolt said as he punched the wall again putting a hole in the same spot he put a dent in.

"Don't you think for one moment you're going to do this alone..." Meo said standing up and walking over to Jolt.

Ashley then stod up without warning and glared at both of them tears still streaking down her cheeks." IS THAT ALL YOU FUCKING CARE ABOUT? REVENGE? WHO CARES THAT WE LOST ALMOST EVERYONE WE EVER CARED ABOUT! NO, ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOUR PETTY REVENGE! YOU OF ALL POKEMON KNOW REVENGE ONLY ENDS IN MORE PAIN MEO!" Ashley screamed at the top of her lungs and dashed out the door followed by Rachel who flashed them both a glare as she walked past and stopped just before she walked out the door to turn and look at them.

"Revenge solves nothing...I thought you had learned your lesson Meo...I guess I was wrong..." Rachel said and then stared at Jolt with the same glare." You some common fucking sense for once in your life young Chu! Ashley needs you now more than ever and all you can think about is revenge! If you love her as you say you do...then I suggest you come out to speak to her after you've had a long time to think about things..." Rachel said and then turned around and walked out into the forest to join Ashley leaving Meo and Jolt standing there with stunned expressions on their faces.

"I'm a fool..." Meo said looking down at the floor." I know I shouldn't be obsessed with revenge...but...I can't sit here and do nothing while Chris roams free able to take more innocent lives!" Meo said looking up at Jolt with a determined expression on his face.

Jolt shook his head" It's different this time Meo...Chris not only attacked our family...he killed them...and Ashley told me the first Chu she say was Josh laying dead with a claw in his back looking as if he was trying to escape with a terrified look on his face...Next to me Josh was the Chu she was closest with. Ashley will never been the same again Meo." Jolt said and began to walk toward the door." I'm going to go speak with Ashley now. Take care Meo." Jolt said then turned and walked out the door.

As Jolt walked thought eh forest at night the night cool breeze whisked through his fur causing him to stand for a moment and stare up into the sky at the moon which was now full." Everything used to be so simple...now it's not anymore." Jolt said to himself as Ashley slowly walked up behind him." I know your there dear...come stand beside if want." Jolt said without looking behind himself.

"You always could hear something coming from a mile away." Ashley said softly as she walked up next to him, stood on her hind paws, and held his left arm laying her head on it.

Jolt then let out a sigh and put him arm around her holding her tightly at his side. "But I couldn't hear or see this coming...our family maybe gone...but they will forever live in our hearts." Jolt said softly still looking at the moon.

"Jolt...I know what your planning to do...and I just want to say one thing." Ashley said which caused Jolt to look down at her.

"Ashley...this doesn't only have to do with our family...if chris has indeed gained this kind of power...he must be stopped...and I'm the only one strong enough to do it." Jolt said in a quite yet passionate tone.

"I know...and I want to help." Ashley finished causing Jolt to give a look of surprise.

"Ashley...you don't have my kind of strength...I know you want to stop Chris as much as I do...but your not strong enough." Jolt said in a concerned tone.

Ashley looked up at Jolt with a sorrowed look in her eyes and then turned away.

" Jolt...then I saw that thing kill..." Ashley broke off causing Jolt to come up behind her and put his paws around her." When I saw that thing kill our mom...something changed in me..." Ashley said breaking off once again.

"I know...it's ok...it changed all of us honey." Jolt said softly only to have Ashley break Jolt hold and turn around to look at him.

"No I mean something really changed in me! I matched that thing's strength and then some and I..."Ashley said breaking off once again.

"You could? How is that possible?" Jolt asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"I don't know! It was me...but it wasn't me...it's hard to explain...it was like I was staring at a monster version of myself...I was cruel and merciless to that thing...it scared me at first...but then I thought if I could tap into that strength...I could help you." Ashley finished to which Jolt shook his head.

"Out of the question sis...I love you...but we can't risk our litter." Jolt said and locked his muzzle on hers kissing her passionately and broke the kiss shortly afterwards and walked away." Stay with Rachel." Jolt said and walked away slowly into the forest followed closely by Meo who had ran out next to him.

"Are you sure about this Jolt? I mean leaving her with Rachel like that?" Meo said causing Jolt to stop and place a paw on his shoulder.

"Stay with them Meo..." Jolt said and before Meo could object raised his paw to stop him." They need someone to protect them in case Chris finds them here. And I would trust that responsibility to no one other than you." Jolt said smiling at him warmly." I'll be back as soon as I can..." Jolt said and began to walk away only to be stopped by Rachel.

Jolt groaned at this" Please no lectures." Jolt said breathlessly as he stared at her only for her to hand him a handkerchief.

"Don't open it...that's a thunderstone...if things get too bad...use it." Rachel said placing a paw on his shoulder.

"Thank you...Rachel. But I can't take this..." Jolt said handing it back her." I'm going to make the last thing he sees my paw in his skull...but not as a Raichu. Please take care of Ashley for me while I'm gone." Jolt said and then walked off into the forest leaving Meo and Rachel looking on until he faded out of sight...


	10. A Mother On A Mission

A few days had past since Jolt had left and Ashley was growing more worried by the hour it seemed like as she paced back and forth through their home in the forest."If you keep prance'n back and forth like that young Chu your gonna drive yourself insane with worry." Rachel said who had been watching Ashley pace back and forth seemingly endlessly since she woke up this morning.

"I can't help it...I'm worried about him...i mean I'm stuck here while he's off in search of Chris...who the fuck knows where he's hiding...you might as well be searching for the holy grail!" Ashley exclaimed in a worried yet annoyed tone.

Meo walked inside and smiled as he looked at them both."Been pacing around again have you?" Meo said with a grin causing Ashley and Rachel to both look over in Meo's direction."well I just thought i'd let you both know we are safe and sound no sign of any of Chris's lackeys. However rumor has been spreading among the forest Pokemon that something weird is going down in town." Meo said which caught Ashley attention completely.

"What do you mean weird?" Ashley said curiously and walked out the door into the forest."I need to find out if it's Jolt." Ashley thought to herself as she climbed a tree and looked in a hollow hole to see a Noctowl sleeping."Hey! I need to ask you a few questions." Ashley said which caused the Noctowl to groan and give an annoyed glance in her direction.

"You do know right that we Noctowl are nocturnal creatures right? In other words we sleep at night! Of all the things you could have woken me up for..." The Noctowl said and then realized who it was staring at him."Well ruffle my feathers and call me a torchic, it's Ashley! I thought you were one of those pesky sentrets...they are always bugging me for food again." The Noctowl said with a warm smile and turned face her properly.

Ashley gave a grim frown"Why do Pokemon mistake me for a sentret or an Eevee when I clearly look like a Pikachu...must be the brown fur." Ashley thought annoyed and gave a false smile."Oh it's ok...this is not the first time that's happened..." Ashley said giving a fake laugh.

"Now then..what do you need to know?" The Noctowl asked smiling.

"What do you know about what's been happening in New bark town?" Ashley asked as politely as she could.

The Noctowl's eyebrow rose slightly at this question."Well I've seen some shady figures walking around town and a Small child that I could have swore was a Pikachu...probably some child dressing up as one...the gal of these humans..." The Noctowl ended on a bitter note.

"That was Jolt!..what's he doing in New bark town I wonder..." Ashley thought to herself looking down with a paw on her chin momentarily then looked up at the Noctowl again."Anything else?" Ashley asked curiously.

"Other than the entire townspeople acting weirder than usual...nope!" The Noctowl said and gave a slightly yawn."If you don't mind I would like to get some sleep now." The Noctowl said in a groggy tone.

"Oh of course..and thank you." Ashley said and climbed down the tree and began to run towards town."I'm sorry I am leaving without warning guys..but Jolt needs me! I just hope he's still there." Ashley thought as she ran off in the direction of town.


	11. The Killer Secret

Jolt could barely believe his eyes as his sister weakly walked in and stared at Jolt."Your alive..."Jolt said in a stunned expression staring at Ashley from where he lay on his bed as she smiled back at him standing on her hind paws while perking her right ear up and gave a cheesy grin.

"If that little bitch of a rat thought she did me in...she needs to think again!" Ashley said as her cheesy grin faded as she passed out only to be caught by Jolt mid-fall. Jolt then looked up at nurse Joy and while holding her in his arms."Does she know?" Jolt asked in a solemn tone.

Nurse Joy shook her head."No, I was going to tell shortly after telling you but I can wait till she wakes- " No! She is not to know...not just yet..." Jolt said cutting Nurse joy off mid-sentence. "I'll tell when I feel she needs to know...i want the time I have left with her to be happy..." Jolt said looking down at his unconscious sister.

Nurse Joy nodded silently"If that is what you wish then I will respect that...but don't wait till it's too late to tell her...she needs to know soon." Nurse joy said in a soft tone.

Jolt cautiously lifted up his sister and lay her on the bed where he once laid."Where are we anyways?" Jolt turned to ask Nurse Joy but she seemed to be frozen in place."What the...hell?" Jolt said looking around him realizing everything around him seemed to be frozen in place. Just then a figured appeared in front of him causing Jolt to take a few steps back."Who are you?! Are you an ally to Chris?!" Jolt asked in a demanding tone.

The figure raised his right hand which seemed to consist of only three short fingers."Calm yourself...I mean you no harm. My Name is Mewtwo...i was a friend of your father's." Mewtwo said as his body fully appeared.

Jolt blinked several times in disbelief."Mew...two? What is all this? What did you do?" Jolt said seemingly pummeling Mewtwo with questions.

"I have frozen time in an effort to speak to you in private. There is something I must ask of you." Mewtwo said in a sincere tone.

"You could have just waited till I left the Pokemon center ya know..." Jolt said in a bitter tone."No need to freeze the space time continuum just to talk to me..." Jolt said giving an annoyed look which made Mewtwo laugh.

"I only do this when I need to speak to someone with a message of urgent importance. Plus it's fun to show off." Mewtwo said with a grin.

"What is it with legends being such show offs..."Jolt thought in an annoyed tone.

Mewtwo cleared his throat."Back to business. The Pikachu named Jessica...i need you to find her for me...i don't know what happened but something she is doing is blocking my psychic powers from tracking her. I believe she may have teamed up with Chris but for what reason I am not sure."

"I must find Chris first!" Jolt said in a angry tone."I only have a few month's left and I won't spend it chasing after some minion of his!" Jolt said giving a determined glare at Mewtwo."I wish I had never met her in the first place! She tricked me..and because of her I won't be able to be with the one I love...but..Chris is the source of this." Jolt said looking back at Ashley then back to Mewtwo as he spoke.

"Find Jessica and your sure to find Chris." Mewtwo said in a confirming tone to which Jolt nodded.

"Fine...but no more screaming in my head..." Jolt said rubbing his forehead.

"I have not contacted you at all till now...if I did contact you..it would have to have been from a different time period...but how is that possible...unless..." Mewtwo said as he put his hand on his chin and began to rub it in deep thought.

"What's going on? What do you mean you haven't contacted me? It has been your voice booming in my head helping me in tight spots!" Jolt said bewildered by Mewtwo's reply.

Mewtwo looked up into the sky with a determined expression on his face as he spoke."Something about this entire thing seems out of place...as if...this shouldn't have happened...but no matter...once you find her please let me know strait away but calling my name in your thoughts." Mewtwo said and faded away in the blink of an eye as everything seemed to become unfrozen at once.

"You are in the Goldenrod city Pokemon center." Nurse joy said and gave Jolt a confused look as he looked around hysterically for a moment before looking back at her." Are you ok?" Nurse Joy asked curiously.

"I'm fine...just a little light headed is all..."Jolt said looking back at Ashely.

Ashley woke up a few hours later to Jolt's arm around her sleeping soundly. Ashley gave a smile and gave Jolt a kiss on his nose causing him to wiggle it a little bit before opening his eyes."Well hello there beautiful." Jolt said with a smile.

"How long was I out?" Ashley asked getting on all fours and stretched her hind legs one at a time.

"Not sure..i dosed off myself after a bit." Jolt said stretching his arms and legs as well.

"well we should get to finding Chris soon...the faster we take care of him...the better!" Ashley said with a determined tone in her voice.

"Actually we need to find that Pikachu who looks like our mother..she's the key to finding Chris I think." Jolt said hoping Ashley would go along with it.

"Hmm...you might be onto something there dear...but I don't know..what if she's a dead end?" Ashley said jumping on the bed and stumbling slightly.

"Careful honey...we both still haven't fully recovered..i think we should take a short break and enjoy the time we have together...after all..we haven't seen each other in a long time." Jolt said with a smile getting off the bed and walked over and kissed her passionately.

"It's only been a week." Ashley said with a giggle.

"Ya..but being away from you it seems like an eternity." Jolt said in a romantic tone giving Ashley another kiss.

"An eternity without me...now that would be lonely wouldn't it?" Ashley said with as she wrapped her paws around his head giving him short kisses between sentences.

"Ya...it would..."Jolt said as painful reality set in with him. He would have to tell her sooner or later...yet he was afraid to..he didn't want to worry her yet at the same time he knew that some time soon she would be all alone in this world without him to protect her. These depressing thoughts caused Jolt to stop kissing Ashley and hold her tightly as a silent tear streaked down his right cheek onto Ashley's shoulder.

"Is something wrong?" Ashley said pulling Jolt away just enough so they were face to face.

"No...it's nothing..." Jolt said knowing that he just lied strait to his sister's face.

Jolt then stood up and walked to the door of the Pokemon center room."It's a nice day outside...lets go enjoy it." Jolt said and walked out with Ashley following him eying him suspiciously.

Once outside Jolt and Ashley walked out of the front door of the Pokemon center and immediately felt a rush of fresh air brush against their fur.

"It's really is nice out here." Ashley said looking up at the sky to see two Pigey flying overhead.

"Where would even begin looking for Jessica?" Ashley asked curiously looking around.

"If I know her she will come back after us when she finds out we're still alive...in the meantime..let's enjoy ourselves." Jolt said with a smile.

Jolt's lack of determination to find Jessica struck Ashley as odd as he was bound and determined to find Chris before."Jolt..what is going on? You've been obsessed with Finding Chris up till now..what are you hiding from me?" Ashley Asked in a worried tone.

But Jolt wasn't paying attention to her...he was staring in the direction of a Warturtle who had been staring at them for the last ten minuets since they walked out the door.

"Jolt?" Ashley asked curiously as Jolt began to walk slowly in the direction of the Warturtle.

The Warturtle noticed Jolt walking towards him and broke in a sudden dash causing Jolt to do the same.

"Hey,you! Come back here!" Jolt yelled at the Warturtle but ti wasn't looking as it kept on running.

"Warturtle aren't this fast..i should have caught up with him over five seconds ago!" Jolt thought as he increased his speed using agility but as he did so the Warturtle seemed to pick up speed as well.

"He must be genetically altered like me! Time to break in some real speed!" Jolt said aloud and sped up to the point where he seemingly disappeared from sight in a blur and suddenly appeared in front of the Warturtle in another blur causing it to give a look of shock on it's face as it skid to a halt less than three feet from Jolt,jumped in the air and shot an Icebeam at Jolt which caught him by surprise encasing him in a block of ice.

"Jolt,no!" Ashley screamed horrified causing the Warturtle to look at her but her horror was soon turned to relief as the ice surrounding Jolt began to crack around him till it shattered in a burst of electricity.

The Warturtle looked back shocked"Impossib-ack!" The Warturtle began to say but was cut off by Jolt grabbing it by the neck in an instant.

"Do you have any idea how many times I have heard that come out of my enemies mouths just before I pummel the shit out of them?" Jolt said in an annoyed tone arching his fist back and hitting the Warturtle square in the nose with a thunderpunch sending it skidding back into a car leaving a nice dent in it.

Just then a man dressed in punk rock clothing ran up to the car next to the dazed Warturtle."My car! Dude, battle somewhere else! You are messing up my rad cool car man!" The man said in a rocker's tone.

The Warturtle looked up at the man and glared at him. He then turned around and Shot an Icebeam at the car freezing it into an ice cube then punched it with his fist literally shattering the car into bits causing the man's face to go a dark shade of blue with small streaks flowing down from his forehead as he looked at his shattered car in disbelief before falling comically backwards passing out.

Jolt looked at the shattered car then back to the Warturtle"something tells me the next Icebeam he shoots at me I should dodge..."Just thought in a awkward tone.

Ashley stood there watching as the Warturtle and Jolt traded blows"Ok..i need to tap into my power...i just need to remember that feeling of rage I felt before..." Ashley said forcing herself to remember the painful event of watching her mother being killed before her eyes. Soon enough she felt the same rage she felt before."GOT IT!" Ashley said aloud and dashed at the Warturtle with breakneck speed as her tail began to glow.

"Irontail Blade!" Ashley cried out as she slashed down at the Warturtle who looked up just in time and back flipped out of the way leaving an ice sculpture version of itself in it's place.

Ashley's Irontail Blade attack cut through the ice sculpture version like a hot knife through butter causing it to fall apart at the middle each half falling to the side.

Jolt looked at the ice sculpture version then back to Ashley in amazement."Um..honey..we need to ask him questions first...and I don't think he's a Gengar...so killing him is out of the question..." Jolt said with a sweatdrop.

"So it's true...you really are Jolt...i heard you were dead..." The Warturtle said looking at them both with a smile."Forgive my actions..i thought you might have been a Gengar impostor." The Warturtle said with a quick bow.

"Who are you?" Jolt asked not letting his guard down.

"My name is Silver Shell but you can call me Kendory. I am the last of my clan...the Icebane clan." Kendory said with a bow.

"The Icebane Clan?" Jolt said with a confused expression on his face but Ashley seemed to know what he was talking about.

"I heard about this clan from grandma...she said it was a elite clan of Squritle and Warturtle who were trained in the arts of ancient fighting styles and Pokemon attack techniques. I thought that clan was wiped out shortly before the invention of the pokeball?" Ashley said in a curious tone leaving Jolt still confused beyond all reason.

"I see your grandmother is well versed in Pokemon lore...Pokemon lore is the only way we keep the hidden history of Pokemon alive..without it...we'd have no knowledge of our true heritage. As to our clan being wiped out...we almost were but a few of us survived and trained our descendants but in the past one hundred years our clan is all but gone..." Kendory said with a sigh.

"How did you manage to keep out running me till I broke up my true speed? Usually I can catch up to most at half speed."Jolt asked still not convinced that he wasn't genetically altered like him.

"It's called: The art of glacial speed. By quickly focusing and icy aura at the heels of my feet I can maintain a great deal of speed by skating on them. It's similar to the aura poke use to use an Icepunch attack that Pokemon use now at days." Kendory said calmly.

"Ok..next question:How did you manage to freeze that guys car to the point that it could be shattered like that?" Jolt asked still not convinced.

"I was trained in the most harsh of conditions by the great ice Pokemon Articuno herself to use an Icebeam attack to that great strength you saw there. And the journey wasn't an easy one. And to answer your last question I'm sure you are going to ask next. I used an Ice clone technique. By using a similar method as to how I use my Art of glacial speed I focused the icy aura all over my body till it forms a sold coat then I use teleport to escape it. Because I am not a psychic Pokemon I can only use the attack to teleport for mere seconds. Few Pokemon even in my clan have tried to master that technique due to the fact if done wrong proves to be fatal...so...Have I proven myself to you yet?" Kendory asked giving a sincere look.

Jolt still wasn't convinced but Ashley seemed to look on with awe and admiration."Can you train me? Please?!" Ashley asked desperately which caught both Jolt and Kendory off guard.

"Sis...have you lost it? I mean even if this guy is genuine in what he says..there's no way you can use half the stuff he does...your not a water type!" Jolt said with a skeptical look.

"As unfaithful to my skill as he put it...Jolt does have a point...most of the Icebane clan arts are water type based." Kendory said agreeing with Jolt.

"I can still mimic them using my electric type abilities! And plus I have heard of electric types learning ice type moves!" Ashley said still not convinced that what she was asking was impossible.

Jolt simply facepawed to this statement while Kendory gave a thoughtful glance at her.

"Will you see the training through to the end no matter what? The Icebane clan training is harsh and merciless...once you begin...you CAN NOT stop till it's finished no matter what or all that you had learned up to that point will have been useless." Kendory said in a official tone much to Jolt's disbelief.

Ashley stood on her hind paws and attempted to but stumbled...in the end she bowed on all fours"When do I begin...Sensei?" Ashely said in a sencere tone.

"We begin tomorrow. Meet me at the forest edge...your brother may come and observe but he CAN NOT interfere." Kendory said as he walked away.

"Are you sure about this sis? I mean if this guy is dead serious..this won't be easy..and plus it could be a trap." Jolt said placing a paw on Ashley's shoulder.

"Yes I am sure...I won't be able to tap into my power and I think this training may be the way to do it..." Ashley said with a confirming tone.

Later on that night Ashley and Jolt decided to sleep in the Pokemon center...

Jolt suddenly awoke from his sleep clutching his chest which seemed to be in agony but he didn't make one sound for fear of scaring Ashley."Damn it! That poison is only to get worse till it kills me...i can't let her know though...not yet...but how long can I hide this secret?" Jolt thought to himself as he looked at Ashley sleeping soundly next to him.

I suppose if this guy if he is the real deal can protect her when I'm gone..but we need to start searching for Jessica soon...I'll watch this guy tomorrow and make sure he's the real deal..if so I'll search for Jessica on my own I guess..."Jolt thought to himself and laid down and slipped into an uneasy sleep.


	12. The Bloodline's End

Ashley and Jolt woke up early in the morning and went to meet Kendory at the forest's edge. The wind blew through their fur sending a slight chill down Ashley's back as they stood and waited for Kendory to arrive.

In a burst of wind and cold Kendory appeared in front of them."Are you ready?" Kendory asked solemnly.

"Yes. Let's do this." Ashley said with a determined look on her face.

"very well...you are to walk into this forest...walk all the way through it to to the other side." Kendory said simply to which Ashley and Jolt gave confused faces.

"That's it? Just walk though the forest?" Ashley asked in a skeptical tone to which Kendory nodded.

Ashley then began to walk into the forest only to hear Kendory say"Don't trust your eyes...they are your worst enemy in there. Trust your hearing...it will be your greatest ally. Ignore it and you may not walk out of there alive..." just before she walked through the brush and out of sight.

"she better walk out of there ok because if she's not..you soon won't be." Jolt said in a stern tone and suddenly clenched his chest in pain.

"She will be fine...as long as she trusts her ears and not her eyes...and farther more your in no condition to be making threats. That poison will kill you eventually..." Kendory said in a solemn tone.

"How did you find out?" Jolt said taking a few steps backward.

"No need to become defensive...it didn't take much to figure it out. I need to check on Ashley's progress...I'll be back soon" Kendory said and disappeared in a flash.

Jolt looked on at the forest and back to the spot where Kendory stood and noticed some type of liquid on the ground. Jolt then took a few steps towards it and sniffed the air."That's the smell of female cum...and Kendory doesn't strike me as the type to get lucky nightly...and it's recent..." Jolt thought to himself and gave a sudden look at the edge of the forest with a look of concern on his face.

Meanwhile inside the forest Ashley walked cautiously looking for anything out of the ordinary.

"This forest looks completely vacant.." Ashley thought to herself as she took a step and with a loud snapping sound. Ashley looked up to her horror to see a tree trunk on a tree come flying at her with no time to dodge she reacted on impulse using her Irontail blade attack to slash through the tree trunk.

"How did I...do that? I thought I could only use that attack when I have that feeling of rage?" Ashley thought confused. Ashley stood up and collected herself and continued on."don't trust my eyes...trust my hearing..." Ashley said aloud as she closed her eyes and listened intently.

Ashley heard several sounds he did not hear with her eyes open as she took a step forward."The ground sounds soft here...but it didn't when I stepped here..." Ashley thought to herself stepping on the place where she heard the snap just before the truck flew at her."I get it...I understand now." Ashley said aloud as she continued to walk forward.

Ashley walked for sometime hearing no difference in the ground when suddenly she heard something out of the ordinary and snapped her eyes open to see a punch land squarely in her face knocking her into a backwards roll.

Ashley got to her feet and looked up dazed around but saw nothing. She looked about her surroundings for any trace of anyone but saw none."Something is wrong..." Ashley thought to herself as she closed her eyes again."Everything sounds different now...nothing like it did before." Ashley said opening her eyes again and looking around.

Ashley then heard cackling echo through out the forest followed by a voice."You honestly thought that training could prepare you for us?" The voice called out and without warning Ashley felt herself being kicked in the side and knocked into a side roll until she camp to a stop and heard yet another snapping sound. Ashley then reacted on impulse jumping to all fours and out of the way as she felt the force of a Kuni fly past her shoulder and stab into the tree behind her.

"Show yourself! You Gengar!" Ashely yelled out with sparks emitting from her cheeks.

"We come baring a message to you and your brother. You are to come to Chris's old lab in the next half hour...or your new friend dies!" They shouted out followed by a cackling and then two Gengar appeared a short distance from her.

"But of course...we aren't about to let you just walk out of here...alive." They said as they extended bone claws out of their paws.

Meanwhile Jolt stood pacing outside worried about his sister.

"What could be taking Kendory so long?" Jolt thought to himself and looked at the forest again and back down to the spot where he saw the female cum at. "something doesn't feel right...he's taking far too long..." Jolt said aloud and began to walk into the forest when a barrier appeared to stop him.

"I Knew something was wrong!" Jolt said as he punched the barrier several times but to no avail. "Damn it! Why can't we just go one fucking day without someone trying to kill us?!" Jolt yelled out as he thunderpunched the barrier several times more until a sudden pain shot though out his entire body causing him to fall to the ground and cry out in agony."This pain is too much to take!" Jolt said aloud into the darkness.

"I knew you were weak...you can't even take a little bit of pain...your pathetic!" A similar voice to his own replied."Release me and I'll break that little barrier for you." The voice continued.

"No! I gave into you once...but not again!" Jolt said aloud struggling to stand up and feebly punched the barrier again."I'll never...give in...to...you..." Jolt said as he punched the barrier several more times until...

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"Jolt suddenly screamed at the top of his lungs and punched the barrier with such force and magnitude that the barrier rippled and seemed to shatter a few moments later. He then dashed into forest with such speed that he appeared in front of the battle worn and exhausted Ashley and the Gengar moments later much to everyone's shock.

"How did you break through the barrier?! No matter! We will kill you along with her!" The Gengar said to Jolt who seemed to just be smiling at them.

The Gengar then threw sever Bone claws at Jolt all of which he dodged except one which pierced his upper shoulder. The Gengar smiled evilly thinking they had seriously wounded him until he took one paw and yanked it out of his shoulder with a spurt of blood and laughed.

Jolt then suddenly without warning in a split second appeared in front of the Gengar who threw the claw at him and seemed to just be standing there."Interesting weapon you have here...probably would have hurt poor Jolt seriously...but Jolty isn't present at the moment." Joltarious said maliciously as he took a step back from the Gengar. The other simply stood there horrified with his mouth slack jawed as he gasped continuously at what he saw.

The Gengar who Joltarious was just standing in front of was now gasping in shock as he held onto the the claw that had not only been stabbed into him but though him so that the tip of it poked out of it's back. Blood seemed to be gushing from his chest and back as he gasped for a few moments longer then fell to the ground motionless with his eyes still wide open in horror.

Ashley looked on at this and knew something was not right about all this. Sure Jolt was powerful and fast...but she knew he wasn't like this...this wasn't him...it seemed to be a evil incarnate version of him that cared for no one.

"Run you idiot!" Ashley cried out tackling Joltarious to knocking him into a tree.

"Why are you protecting me?! I was just trying to kill you!" The Gengar asked shocked.

"The tables have turned...and we are both in danger now!" Ashley said just before Joltarious knocked her back on her rump.

"You little rat! How dare you interfere with my fun?!" Joltarious said as he shot a thunderbolt at her which she dodged.

"Why would you protect someone who tried to kill you?" The Gengar asked in a confused tone.

"Because...i care about everyone...not just my brother." Ashley said and stood up.

"I'll kill you first you little brown rat then I'll resume my fun." Joltarious said maliciously and suddenly disappeared. And reappeared in front of her.

"No!" The Gengar shouted and appeared in front of Ashley at the last second only to let out a sudden gasp and cough up blood as Joltarious's fist slammed through it's chest and out it's back in a gush of blood.

It was now Ashley's turn to wonder why the Gengar who had just been trying to kill her had protected her just now."Why?" Ashley asked tearfully as Joltarious pulled his fist out causing the Gengar to gasp and fall backward.

"Maybe...it's because I wanted to know what it felt like to protect someone...like you do..."The Gengar said and coughed up more blood."It's feels great actually...it's funny my pitiful life should end this way...if only I had chosen my own path instead of mindlessly following orders...maybe we might have been friends..."The Gengar said and coughed up some more blood as Ashley keeled down beside him.

"Don't...ever...stop...caring...it is...your...greatest...strength...don't...let...those...feelings...go..." The Gengar said and gave a few more short breaths until it's eyes closed with a peaceful smile on it's face.

"Now then...i suppose I should end your pitiful life too..." Joltarious said maliciously then a few seconds later suddenly gripped his head."DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" Jolt screamed out and bashed his head against the tree next to him several times.

"You're too weak! This body is mine!" Joltarious screamed out as his body seemed to be flaying about.

Ashley then ran over to Jolt and hugged him."Fight it! It doesn't control you! You shape your own destiny! Not some chip!" Ashley said holding him tightly.

Jolt stopped flaying around and looked at Ashley with a sorrowful glance."I'm sorry..i couldn't stop him..." he said and fell to the ground in Ashley's paws weakly.

Jolt looked at Ashley who had been holding him with a worried glance.

"Are you ok?" Ashley asked in a worried tone and hugged him tightly.

"I'll be fine..." Jolt lied."He knew that he had lost too much blood and that combined with the poison would kill him soon."I have to tell her...i don't have much time left..." Jolt thought to himself and started to speak before Ashley cut him off.

"They are going to kill Kendory! We have only maybe ten to fifteen minuets!" Ashley said in a part hysterical part worried tone.

This new set of information refilled Jolt with the anger and rage he felt for Chris and stood up."Climb onto my back...and hold on tight!" Jolt said dramatically to which Ashley climbed onto his back and held on tightly.

"With what I have left...i will end your life Chris! I swear on my life Ashley will live a peaceful life with our children..." Jolt thought with a determined glance and spec off at breakneck speed through the forest towards Chris's old lab.

As Jolt speed on many thoughts and memories seemed to rush through his head as he ran towards his final battle."I never thought it could end this way..." Jolt thought with a smile on his face.

FLASHBACK

"Oh come on Jolt! Get back here!" Alexia said as she chased jolt around the front lawn followed closely by Ashley.

"You'll never catch me!" Jolt called back laughing.

Out of no where Ashley tackled him to the ground."Got ya!" She said giggling. Alexia soon followed and jumped on top of her."Now we both got you!" Alexia chimed in with a giggle.

"You two alone can't hold me down!" Jolt said playfully as he over dramatically started to stand up with both of them still on top of him.

Just then Josh, Koda, and Ash came running at him. "Oh no you don't! Get him kids!" Ash called out playfully and all tackled him together knocking him back down to the ground.

Julian looked on with a smile on her face and giggled slightly as she watched them rough house on the ground."Don't get yourselves too dirty now or you'll have to take a bath before dinner!" Julian called out with a grin.

"We won't!" All the litter plus Ash called back.(Of course we all did have to take a bath before dinner though...but that was the last time we ever played around like that before me and Ashley started out relationship...that was the most fun we had ever had as a family...)

FLASHBACK 2:

"Jolt careful with that...if you hit something your not supposed to..." Ashley said in a worried tone as she stood outside the door of their home in the forest.

"I know what I'm doing sis! Besides...what could go wrong?" Jolt said and thunderpunched the tree which caused a hive of Kakuna to pop down causing Jolt to give a look of dread and sweat dropped.

"Where there are Kakuna there are always..." Jolt trailed off as the horde of Beedrill flew down at him."BEDRILL! QUICK INSIDE THE HOUSE!" Jolt yelled turning around and ran to the front door grabbing Ashley by the scuff of the back of her neck and yanking her inside causing her to give a shocked"PI-KAAAAAA!" as she was yanked inside.

A half hour had past and the Beedrill were still swarming outside there home."That's the last time I let you try to make firewood dear.." Ashley said with an annoyed expression on her face.(we were stuck in our house for the next two days until they finally stopped buzzing around...Ashley was so pissed off with me she didn't want to even look at me for a week after that...but she came around.)

END FLASHBACK

"I suppose when I think back on all of this...my life was well spent...and at least my legacy will pass down through Ashley and her litter..." Jolt thought to himself as they dashed outside the forest and into Goldenrod city.

Pedestrians looked on in shock and curiosity as Jolt and Ashley dashed past them towards the middle of town."Listen Ashley...no matter what happens...remember...I'll always love and you be with you always." Jolt said aloud as they continued to speed toward Chris's old lab which was now coming into view.

"What do you mean Jolt? What's wrong?" Ashley asked in a confused and worried tone still holding on tightly.

Suddenly without warning Jolt skidded to a stop in front of Chris's old lab."It ends here..." Jolt said aloud in a solemn tone and let Ashley off his back.

Ashley looked at her brother and suddenly gasped in horror at his shoulder because it hadn't healed yet.

"Jolt...some thing's wrong with you! Your shoulder should have healed by now!" Ashley said in a scared tone.

"That's because...my body is doing everything it can to slow the effects of the poison that Jessica inflicted me with...my body won't last much longer...i want you to stay out here...and be safe." Jolt said and punched the door down and ran inside leaving a horror struck Ashley standing outside.

Jolt walked in and gripped his shoulder tightly."The bleeding won't stop...Jessica's poison is doing a lot more than causing pain...it's nullifying my regenerative abilities. I'm so stupid! Why didn't I figure this out in the first place!?" Jolt said and punched the wall only to feel an agonizing pain surge through it then course throughout his body.

Jolt cried out in pain as his body hurt worse then it ever had before."What's happening to me?!" Jolt thought in agony as his body continued to feel as if he was being crushed from foot to head.

"Don't say I never did anything for ya Jolty...guess this is goodbye..." Joltarious's voice echoed in his head and faded away...

After what seemed to be forever the pain finally stopped. Jolt attempted to stand up on his own to feet and wobbled slightly as he did so. His shoulder was no longer bleeding but something was different now. Jolt looked up and noticed things seemed to be much taller then before. He then looked at his paws and arms and to his shock saw that his paws looked completely normal. He then looked at the floor and received and even bigger shock. The reflection that looked back at him was not that of a three foot tall Pikachu...but a completely normal one.

As if on impulse Jolt looked at his entire body. He was normal...he was no longer his three foot tall self."I-I-I'm normal again..." Jolt said aloud with tears in his eyes. The thing he wanted most...he finally had gotten. He was normal again."I guess that chip wasn't so evil after all..." Jolt said aloud with a sigh.

Then a panicking thought occurred to him. He punched the wall again and felt a surge of pain surge through his paw."My super strength...speed, and power...it's gone!" Jolt thought to himself in a panicked tone.

"I can't let this stop me...i have to end it...for Ashley" Jolt said and attempted to take a step and stumbled."I guess it's on all fours again for me..." Jolt thought with a smile and ran down the hall and to the door at the end of it.

The door then swayed open as if it was expecting him and Jolt cautiously entered.

"Oh my...what an unexpected development this is...it looks like my poison didn't kill you...instead your body gave up it's power it had in order to save you...too bad it was all in vein." Jessica said with a cackle as she sat on the desk that was owned by chris.

"where's Chris?!" Jolt demanded sparks emitting from his cheeks.

"Oh that moron? He's been dead for months now...he payed for what he did to me.."

"He payed for what he did? What did he do to you?" Jolt asked shocked.

"He promised me the powers of mew...and he gave them to me...but what I didn't know is..he changed my DNA so I can never make love again! My mate who I loved with all my heart...i killed him...no Chris did! He changed my DNA so I produce a highly deadly poison upon reaching orgasm...my moment of bliss with my mate turned to horror when my mate suddenly clenched my chest and died in my arms...he ruined my life...all because of you! If you had not been a failure to him none of this would have happened! You took away my mate...so I took the thing that meant most to you!" Jessica said with a look of rage in her eyes.

"And as for Chris...well I found out that with mews power I could control minds...so I came back here..and forced him to fuck me till I orgasmed...after I did I released him from my mind control to his horror his last remaining breaths were spent cumming into me...can't say he didn't die happy.." Jessica added with a smirk.

"How did you make those Gengar?" Jolt asked biding his time while he tried to think of a plan to defeat her.

"I read Chris's mind and took all the knowledge he had for my own...and I put my own twist on things. The result was those Gengar you saw. Speaking of which...lets see how you fair against them now without all your super strength." Jessica said with a cackle and pressed a button on the table causing a door to open and two Gengar came running out.

The two Gengar grinned at Jolt evilly and extended bone claws from their paws."Now then...lets match the power of my Genius against the great Jolt Ketchum..." Jessica said and motioned for the Gengar to attack.

The Gengar then started to throw their bone claws at Jolt. Jolt dodged the best he could but without his super speed he knew he wouldn't last long."I'm going to get killed at this rate!" Jolt thought and jumped up and shot a full force Thunder attack on the Gengar.

"Your electric attacks won't save you this time Ketchum! I gave them an invincible defense to them!" Jessica called out with a glare in her eyes as Jolt's attack connected with the Gengar.

Sure enough the Gengar were not phased by Jolt's attack and began to extend another set of claws out.

"At this rate I won't last much longer!" Jolt thought to himself in a panicked tone."Where's Kendory?!" Jolt demanded as he continuously dodged bone claws being chucked at him.

"Who? Oh, you mean that nitwit Warturtle. He should have done been dead by now...he was fun though...sadly I reached orgasm before he did...so he didn't get to die happy..." Jessica said and gave a hysterical laugh.

"You fucking bitch of a rat! He never did anything to you!" Jolt yelled out outraged just before a claw pierced his hind leg.

Jolt fell to the ground and gripped hind hind leg in agony. The bone claw had slit his leg wide open..just a few more inches to the left and it would have taken his entire leg off.

"The sight of you in agony is such a turn on...since your basically going to bleed to death I think I might just give you the pleasure of licking my pussy before you die.." Jessica said with a cackle and jumped off the desk and motioned for the Gengar to hold Jolt down.

"I know you Jolt...you are a man-whore! You will fuck anything with a pussy...so i'll let you eat me out as one last treat before you die..." Jessica said with a cackle and positioned her pussy right in front of jolts face and pushed it onto his muzzle so that all he could see was Jessica's tail hole and feel her pussy lips on his muzzle.

Jolt could do nothing but move his muzzle so he did the first thing that came to mind. He acted as if he was going to start licking her but was actually using his tongue to find her clit since he could not see it.

"That's it Jolt..make mommy cum..." Jessica said with a moan much to Jolt's disgust.

"Found it!" Jolt thought to himself and positioned his muzzle directly above it and bit down as hard as he possibly could causing Jessica to let out a sequel of pain.

"You little rat! Stop biting!" Jessica shrieked and kicked Jolt hard in the face making his stop biting down.

Jessica then sat down and spread herself to get a better look and gasped."You made me bleed...you little fucking useless rat!" Jessica exclaimed outraged to which Jolt chuckled.

"Guess you must be on your heat cycle then." Jolt said with a grin.

"Kill him now!" Jessica exclaimed and the Gengar nodded.

A few moments later Jolt felt an agonizing pain shoot though his back as the Gengar stabbed a claw right through it causing his to cry out in pain and cough up blood.

"Looks like this is it...Ashley I'm sorry...I couldn't stop her..." Jolt said aloud in a quiet whisper as he felt himself start to lose consciousness.

Suddenly without warning one of the Gengar holding Jolt down turned into an ice sculpture and shattered and shortly afterward the second one did the same much to Jessica's shock.

Kendory then appeared at Jolt's side and yanked the claw out of his back causing jolt to give a cry of pain causing him to suddenly be wide awake but in still in agony."Never think that the die has been cast until you see the dice stop rolling Jolt..."Kendory said and stood in front of him.

"My poison should have killed you! How are you still alive! Don't tell me that nurse joy saved another idiot!" Jessica said with a look of rage on her face as more Gengar came out.

"You can't kill what's already dead..." Kendory said in a tone much not like his own.

"What do you mean already dead?" Jessica said with a perplexed look on her face.

"Allow me to demonstrate for you then..." Kendory said softly then without warning dashed at one of the Gengar and bit into it's neck.

Much to Jessica's shock the Gengar struggled for a few moments then went pale a limp and fell to the ground.

"This is scientifically impossible! Vampires don't exist!" Jessica said backing away with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Is that what they call a Pokemon who forged a forbidden pact with the devil himself to live forever? Or to be more precise I used a forbidden technique known as "Shadow of death". I was a fool back then...in an effort to save my pitiful life I performed the "æ ç " which saved my life but at the cost of living a damned life.." Kendory said with a sigh.

"Enough of the history lesson! I'll kill you myself! and this time you'll stay dead!" Jessica said as she broke the leg off of a chair and chucked it at him hitting him squarely in the heart.

"I thought...you didn't believe in vampires.." Kendory said with a chuckle and a gasp "too bad for you...the folklore you heard on them is out of date." Kendory said and yanked the wooden chair leg out of his chest.

"Nope..i was just using a process of elimination." Jessica said with a cackle and ran at him with her Irontail Blade attack.

"The art of weapon mimicry: Icebane Blade!" Kendory said aloud causing a icy aura to form from within his paws,extend out, and take the shape of a sword which he used to connect with Jessica's Irontail Blade attack sending then both sliding backwards from each other in a stalemate.

"My turn now!" Kendory said as he finished sliding back. Kendory then blew a cold chill onto his paw which caused it to instantly be coated in ice and balled into a fist." The art of elemental mimicry: FROZEN TUNDRA!" Kendory yelled as he punched the ground in front of him sending an icy blue wave of air at Jessica.

Jessica saw the attack coming and quickly grabbed a Gengar that was watching by the foot and chucked it at the attack. The Gengar cried out in horror as it flew at the wave and instantly stopped yelling as it went through it as it now looked like a frozen ice sculpture sailing through the air at Kendory.

Kendory looked at the frozen Gengar and glared and exclaimed"Pathetic! Using one of your own to save your own skin!"as he used his sword to slash through it causing two halves of the Gengar to fly harmlessly past in on each side of him shattering against the wall behind him.

Ashley was just not running in and saw what was happening and gasped in horror at Jolt and looked up to see Kendory."Kendory! You're alright!" Ashley said happily and ran over to Jolt."what happened Jolt?! You look normal again!" Ashley asked as she lifted him up."I don't know...I think the chip saved my life...but it turned me normal again." Jolt said weakly.

Jessica saw Ashley lifting Jolt up and grinned evilly."Time to take you both out with one feel strike myself!" Jessica said and jumped up in the air and shot a thunder attack at them both causing Ashley to gasp in horror.

"NOOO!" Kendory yelled forgetting what he was doing and jumped in the way and got the full force of the attack after which he fell to his knees and dropped his sword.

Jessica then used this opportunity to dash forward and used her Irontail attack to stab him through the chest causing Kendory to gasp in shock and pain."I knew you would do that...you may be dead but your weakness to electric attacks still remains...are you ready to die for real this time...?" Jessica said with a cackle.

Kendory then turned his head as much as he could to look at Ashley who looked on horrified as she set Jolt down." Ashley...the key to your unlocking your true power has been there all along..." Kendory said as Jessica then withdrew her Irontail Blade and prepared to strike again."Let everything go...and your true power will be unleashed..." Kendory said just before Jessica slashed his head off.

Ashley expected to see blood come spurting out to her horror but instead Kendory's body turned to dust before her.

"And the great Icebane clan's bloodline comes to an end..." Jessica said maliciously.

Ashley stared on in a blank daze as if she was petrified as Jessica began to laugh manically."Too scared to move...I'll end your fear..." Jessica said in a malicious tone and began to prepare to strike.

In Ashley's mind she could see everyone she had ever cared about. She could see the Pigey flying past her face flying happily then in a mere instant something dark red slashed through everything in front of her eyes and she suddenly closed her eyes and screamed out at the top of her lungs as a surge of electrify shot from her checks causing Jessica to suddenly jump back in shock.

"What happened to her?! A moment ago she couldn't move...and now she's shooting sparks out of her cheeks with such magnitude I don't want to get near her!" Jessica thought in a frustrated tone as Ashley continued to scream at the top of her lungs with the sparks emitting from her cheeks becoming more powerful by the second.

"Don't just stand there! Go kill that little rat!" Jessica ordered her Gengar which grudgingly obeyed her.

Jolt lay there still breathing heavily and stared at Ashley with a stunned expression on his face."No one in our family would have ever guessed that Ashley had this much untapped power...it even surpasses my own in my genetically altered form! I hope she can handle all this power..." Jolt thought to himself as the Gengar dashed at her.

As suddenly as it started the sparks shooting from Ashley's cheeks faded just as quickly as she opened her eyes with a look of pure determination in them as the Gengar dashed at her.

Without saying a word Ashley evaded both attacks from the Gengar, thunderpunched one in the face incinerating it's head upon impact and used her Irontail Blade to slash at the other Gengar's neck. For a few moments it looked like she had done nothing until blood began to suddenly gush from it's neck as it's head literally slid off it's shoulders onto the ground just as Ashley had landed on all fours in front of them.

"Give me one reason why I should not tear you apart limb by limb." Ashley said in a loathing tone.

Jessica looked positively terrified at the moment but she managed to make a grin."If you do that...then who will save your brother over there? I have the science that can save him...but if we don't act quickly he will die..." Jessica said with a cocky grin.

Ashley then looked to her brother and back to Jessica."We'll manage." Ashley said simply and shot a thunderbolt at Jessica to which she retorted by shooting one of her own.

The electric attack connected in the middle and stood at a stalemate with neither Ashley nor Jessica backing down.

"Attack her cheeks! Slash them to ribbons!" Jessica ordered The last remaining Gengar in the room.

The Gengar followed her orders and lunged at Ashley left cheek with a bone claw and successfully slashed it causing Ashley to cry out as her left electrical sac had been cut wide open and began to bleed heavily but the force of the electricity incinerated the Gengar mere seconds after it had managed to slash her cheek open.

"Now your mine!" Jessica yelled out and increased her electrical output ten fold.

Ashley struggled to maintain the upper hand but she was now one cheek less on power and her attack began to become overpowered by Jessica's."I'm sorry mother...i can't beat her alone..." Ashley thought tearfully as her attack continued to be repelled by Jessica's.

When suddenly a voice echoed though her head."Your never alone...I'm always here with you sweetie..." Julian's voice echoed.

"M-mom? Ashley said as she saw a transparent version of her mother appear beside her."Yes sweetie...it's me...you are never alone because as long as you have our family in your heart we are always with you." Julian said and like magic Josh,Koda,Ash,Alexia,Takisha, and Camelia all appeared next to her in transparent form.

"We are all here for you...now lets stop this mad Chu together as a family! On the count of three!" Julian said aloud.

"1...2...3!" Julian said and everyone all cried out at once: "PIIII-KAAAA-CHUUUUUUU!" And Ashley's attack suddenly increased in power repelling Jessica's back once more.

"Ha! A final spurt won't save you!" Jessica said maliciously and increased her power even more so repelling the attack back at Ashley but this time it was moving far slower.

"It's not enough!" Ashley thought in a panicked tone then she looked at Jolt who had managed to get to his feet still bleeding. "Jolt...i know your weak...but I need your help! Please help me stop her once and for all!" Ashley pleaded to Jolt.

Jolt looked at Ashley then back to Jessica who cackled at this."He's too weak to help you now! Now it's time to die!" Jessica said and increased her power even more so so that her attack was being repelled even faster now."You all will die and I will be the victor!" Jessica exclaimed and began to laugh hysterically.

"Too weak eh?" Jolt said in an undertone. Jolt then walked over to Ashley's side limping and placed a paw on front right paw as he stood beside her and with all he had left in him began to muster an electric attack.

"I just have one thing to say to you Jessica. I pity you...and I am sorry for what Chris did to you...and because of what he did you had forgotten what it's like to have the one's you care about stand at your side..and for that I am sorry...but now...with all I have left..i will put an end to your rein once and for all!" Jolt exclaimed and yelled at the top of his lungs"PIIII-KAAAA-CHUUUUUUU!" as he shot his own thunderbolt along side of Ashley's combining their power.

Jessica's own attack suddenly was being repelled back at her too fast for her to muster the power to repel it back."No,this can't be...no please stop!" Jessica cried out in terror as the her attack plus the entire Ketchum family's hit her full force.

"NO!NO! AAAAHHHHHHHH!" Jessica shrieked followed by an ear piercing scream of sheer terror and agony before she was suddenly silenced as the attack incinerated her and blasted through the wall behind her and shot into the sky. Those who looked up at the sky at that moment would swear they saw a shooting star flying a crossed the sky for a few moments before the attack finally faded.

Jolt now having used up all his strength could not stand up any longer and fell forward flat on the floor only to be caught by Ashley mid-fall.

Jolt...please don't leave me...you're my life...my world...i can't live without you!" Ashley said with tears streaming from her eyes as she held Jolt lifeless in her paws."God,please no! Not him too! Please don't take him away from me! Please! I'm begging you! Let him stay with me!" Ashley screamed out at the top of her lungs and held him tightly in her arms sobbing.

As Ashley held the lifeless Jolt in her arms she had not noticed a figure had appeared in front of her."Ashley..." A voice spoke.

Ashley looked up and to her shock Mewtwo stood there."What are you doing here for? Leave me alone!" Ashley shrieked.

"Do you want to save him?" Mewtwo asked simply.

This caught Ashley's attention and she looked up at Mewtwo."How? How can I save him? I'll do anything!" Ashley said desperately.

"what has transpired here should have never happened...a time flux occurred when you chose to go outside instead of going to brush your fur first. This time flux happened because Jessica made it so...because she used her psychic abilities to cause this time flux I can reverse it...but..." Mewtwo trailed off.

"What? What is it?" Ashley asked with a glint of hope in her heart.

"If I turn back the hands of time...you will forget everything that has happened up till now...you will no longer be pregnant with Jolt's litter, and the power you have now will be sealed inside you once again. But Jolt and your family will once again be alive. Is this what you want? Choose carefully." Mewtwo finished.

Ashley looked to Jolt and back to Mewtwo."Does this mean...that me and Jolt were never meant to be?" Ashley asked fearfully.

"I can not say..." Mewtwo said with a curious look in his eyes.

"Is this the divine punishment I get for tempting fate to be with the one I love?!" Ashley shrieked and held Jolt tightly as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Mewtwo could not help but feel pity for Ashley at this moment but he knew she had to decide soon."Please tell me soon or the time flux will close and this time line will become the dominate reality and become irreversible even with my power.

"Do it!" Ashley shrieked out suddenly and held the lifeless Jolt in her arms sobbing even tighter as Mewtwo's eyes began to glow ice blue and a bright light began to flood from under them.

"I'll never forget..." Ashley whispered and kissed Jolt on the lips as all the times good and bad flashed before her eyes in their kiss until...

"Where is Jolt?" Julian remarked curiously looking around.

"He said he was going out to have some fun outside...I wasn't about to discourage him from getting out and making a few new friends." Ash said giving Julian a peck on the cheek.

"Oh...ok then." Julian said and continued to watch TV along with the litter until Ashley spoke up.

"Mom...do you mind if I get out of the house a bit? I need to stretch my legs." Ashley said with a cute smile.

"Of course dear, have fun." Julian said with a smile and Ashley began to walk to the door but stopped."I think I'll go brush my fur first..look nice for when I go talk to Vulpix. Ashley thought to herself and went upstairs...


End file.
